


周年纪念日

by Queensberry



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Bruce/Bottom!Clark, but just as a game, but sometimes they switch their positions (implied), more warning can be find in notes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensberry/pseuds/Queensberry
Summary: 许多年前曾经有过一次意外，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特被一起关进了“不详细描述自己心里最黑暗、最下流的性幻想就无法离开”的房间。……后来，超人和蝙蝠侠结婚了，并且在一起度过他们的结婚纪念日。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 21





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻前提的BS，大量过激性幻想，BS向和SB向都有，其中BS的部分被付诸实践，包括不限于各种经典D/S元素。

他们原本给结婚五周年纪念日做了完美的安排。白天各自上班，中间可能需要做做超级英雄义工，然后——只要这天不发生什么类似达克赛德入侵之类的大新闻——他们会一同度过一个浪漫而不失激情的夜晚。烛光晚餐，在私密的小客厅里用留声机放老唱片，慢悠悠地喝酒闲聊，在留声机放到喜欢的曲子时跳个舞。迪克会穿上斗篷代替布鲁斯出门，顺便把达米安带走，以便韦恩宅的两位主人在他们的大床上消磨一整个夜晚。

这是他们原本的计划。

实际上正在发生的事情，谁也没想到。

“我上当了！”克拉克大声地向自己的丈夫控诉，“你知道我当年给自己做了多少心理建设吗！这根本就不公平！”

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛看他。

“这简直让我想起上次限量扭蛋的事！”克拉克气呼呼地在他们的卧室里走来走去，“我把整整一个月的工资都氪进去了，想靠自己把蝙蝠侠的限量款抽出来，结果你直接让产品部给你黑箱了一整套！”

布鲁斯冷淡地“哦”了一声。“但是这能怪我吗？”他露出属于 _那个_ 花花公子的假笑，“我只不过是想给你个惊喜，亲爱的。再说你最后确实没有开到那个限量款。”

“这不是重点！”克拉克看起来又屈辱又好笑，他究竟是怎么做到的？“重要的是我的心灵受到了伤害。我可从来没跟你抱怨过这个：在打算跟你告白前一天晚上，我整晚都没能睡着觉，就因为我得一条一条认真考虑你那些变态性幻想，搞清楚我自己能不能接受。想想看吧！那个晚上我遭受了怎样的折磨——结果你现在告诉我，‘哦没关系你不用这样’。”他停下来，深吸一口气，再一次发出崩溃的大叫：“我觉得这非常非常不公平！”

“你刚刚是在指责我变态吗？”布鲁斯回以一个无辜的表情，“讲讲道理吧，‘在采访韦恩企业总裁的时候用录音笔操他’先生，我们到底谁更变态一点？”

“当然是你，”克拉克一秒钟也没有犹豫，“毕竟我可想不出来‘给超人打上舌钉好让他在公众面前只能小心翼翼讲话’这种东西。”

“但你想要蝙蝠侠中了毒藤女的性爱花粉之后去向经过的路人记者求欢，”布鲁斯冷静地指出，“这不仅变态而且真的很OOC。”

“那又是谁想要让超人挺着大肚子从蝙蝠洞落跑的？”克拉克嗤笑了一声，“布鲁斯，你做人不能太双标。”

“当然不是我，”布鲁斯镇定地理了理浴袍的领口，动作优雅得像是在酒会上调整自己的领结，“我记得这是之前提姆误发给我的同人里的剧情。难道他也给你发了吗？”

“是的他其实不小心群发了邮件，但这不是重点，”克拉克摆出他双手叉腰的经典姿势，“重要的是我时隔多年才知道我被骗了！我努力说服自己接受你对我的肉体存在变态肖想这档子事，结果你告诉我你其实从来没想过真的要把它们付诸实践，这让我很受伤。”

布鲁斯沉思了一会儿。

“我没想到你是这么看待这件事的，”最后，他坦率地说，“在你提起之前我几乎都要忘记当年我幻想过些什么了。”

“哦，”克拉克干巴巴地吐槽，“那需要我再提醒你一遍吗？”

布鲁斯歪了歪脑袋，比划了一个“请”的手势。

克拉克忍不住翻了个白眼。

事情该从哪里说起呢？

在他们都非常、非常、非常年轻的时候，曾经被一起关进过一个肮脏、无耻、黑暗、下流的小房间。

“年轻”的意思是说，那个时候他们都只有二十七八岁，作为超人和蝙蝠侠合作过的次数刚刚好多到足够让他们开始讨论是否要联合其他超级英雄组建一个小联盟。但他们之间的合作也就仅限于超级英雄兼职的方面，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特并没有正式见过面，也不知道对方就是自己的兼职搭档。布鲁斯读过这个姓肯特的记者写的关于超级英雄的专栏文章，克拉克在电视上和一些公开场合见过那个花名在外的韦恩几回，这就是他们全部的交集了。

至于肮脏、无耻、黑暗、下流……

事实上，那个房间看起来就是个很普通的五星级酒店套房。大床很软，浴室很大，外面的会客间里摆着一大堆小零食，桌子上有鲜花，冰箱里甚至有啤酒。明亮的窗户外面是大都会明亮的蓝天和线条优美的天际线，但房间的门被看似很普通的门锁锁死了。

蝙蝠侠撬不开，超人的超能力也打不破的那种普通门锁。

当然在屋子里的两个人是不会承认的。被关在这里的只不过是普通的富二代总裁和普通的报社记者，超人和蝙蝠侠，那和他们有什么关系？在分别悄悄进行过一轮撬门撬窗拆门拆墙的尝试并且失败之后，他们终于想起交换姓名，顺便研究这个该死的房间到底是怎么回事。

最后他们在酒店提供的草稿纸上找到了线索。稿纸最底下的那一页上印着一小行铅字：向彼此坦诚心里最黑暗、最下流的性幻想，这是你们离开的唯一办法。

阔佬韦恩首先抱怨了起来：“我不管你们是哪个变态真人秀节目组——你们这样做都是很不明智的。要么现在打开门，放我和这位记者朋友出去，要么就乖乖等我的律师上门吧。”

记者先生则有一些不同的看法：“这不像是个普通恶作剧。依我看，我们最好还是遵循游戏规则。”

韦恩白了他一眼。

“这是严重侵犯基本人权的行为，”他用那种一惊一乍的有钱人的口气说，“你可是个记者，克拉克先生。面对这种不公义的事情，你不应该屈服得这么快的。”

“是肯特，”记者纠正他，“我有我自己的判断，韦恩先生。我们得顺着这个规则来。”他把最后一句话说得像是宇宙真理一样。

“真是抱歉，肯特先生，”韦恩继续用符合人设的语气说话，“我不太擅长记住别人的名字这种事情。”他瞥了一眼那行铅字。“性幻想哈？那我可有太多东西可以说了。”

然后他滔滔不绝了十分钟和各路韦恩女郎玩过的各色花式。或者准确地说，传闻里他们玩过的。

坐在他对面的肯特看起来快要烧起来了。在韦恩结束之后，他也结结巴巴地说了一两个非常纯洁、非常乡巴佬的幻想。

但是不管是那张纸还是门锁都毫无波动。

韦恩夸张地叹了口气。“看来不说实话是出不去了。”他毫无形象地瘫在沙发上。五分钟之后，他忽然弹了起来，正经危坐，摆出风度翩翩的营业微笑：“好吧，好吧，既然如此，我今天非得说些真心话不可了。”

他就用这种下一秒可以直接上电视的形象谈起了他的超人幻想。

“他的胸看起来真的很大，有时我真羡慕那些被他救过的少女。依我看，她们可没少在他身上揩油。当然啦，我是不会满足于只是摸那么一两下的——我想看他穿着紧到快要崩开的白衬衫，然后我要往他的胸口浇水。唔，那个场景一定很美妙。”

他对面的肯特不自在地缩了缩。

“说到超人的胸，还有一件事我一直很在意。他穿着紧身衣却没有激凸。这不科学，还是说他悄悄在制服里给自己贴了乳贴？那他脱下制服的时候是会撕掉它们呢，还是为了方便就让它们继续贴着？玩弄他的乳头到红肿然后亲手给他贴上乳贴，或者亲手撕掉乳贴安慰那两只红通通小东西，这很难抉择啊。”

肯特把自己缩得更紧了一些。

“当然胸只是超人的魅力点之一。我对他的屁股其实也挺感兴趣的。尽管它们平时都藏在披风下面，但只要风一吹——我们就能大饱眼福啦！它们看起来形状真的很好，谁不想摸摸看那样的两瓣屁股呢？”

肯特在自己的座位上坐立难安地扭动。

“还有另一个关于屁股的问题：超人穿内裤吗？紧身衣可什么都藏不了，所以我猜这里没有平角裤，那么他是穿了无痕的三角裤吗？还是丁字裤？或者他在那身制服下面压根就什么都没有穿？我很好奇，他就是这么遛着鸟去拯救少女们的吗？这听起来可太下流了，不过我倒不介意被他这么救一次。”

肯特不动了，但他看起来像是想把自己变成一个球。

“唔，我刚刚想好了，他最好还是不要穿内裤。脱下他那身色情紧身衣之后发现下面是条品味糟糕的内裤，这种事情很倒胃口的。说起来，他那件紧身衣上总该有个什么隐秘的拉链之类的设计吧？如果我能在他没有注意到的时候把他的衣服悄悄拉开，把一只手放进去，这一定很有趣。”

肯特好像想说什么，但他最终还是选择保持缄默。

“或者就直接把他剥光也不错。脱掉紧身衣，留着那条红披风和他的红靴子，放到我卧室里的黑色大床上——说起来，我有赞美过他的那双腿吗？大腿的线条看起来有力极了，但是他的小腿又那么纤细，看起来我一只手就能握住他的脚踝。这双漂亮的腿就就适合缠在我的腰上，或者因为用不上劲软绵绵地分开，最好是脚踝上再带着我给他特别订做的脚镣，上面有韦恩家的家徽，这样大家都知道他是我的啦。脚镣得做得粗些，衬着他纤细的脚腕……”

“韦恩先生，”肯特终于忍无可忍地打断他，“你知道严格来说你的脚镣根本不可能锁住超人吧？”

“哦，我当然知道，”韦恩翻了个白眼，“可这是我的性幻想，我说可以就是可以。”

他又分别花了五分钟来描述那些关于超人的腰、超人的脖颈、超人的手的幻想。最后，韦恩以一条涉及到项圈的幻想作结：“我还应该给他订做一个项圈。皮制的，上面有个挂牌，写着他的名字，旁边是韦恩家的家徽。这样一来，如果这条坏狗狗不小心砸坏了谁家的大楼，大家看见这个项圈就知道该上哪里去找他的主人来负责啦——我可是很乐于为超人造成的那些连带损伤买单的。”

肯特用那种“你们这些肮脏的有钱人”眼神看他。韦恩不为所动，甚至朝着他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“轮到你了，克拉克先生。”记不住别人名字的有钱人快活地说。

“是肯特，”肯特纠正他。

“那就是肯特，”韦恩重新瘫回沙发上，“总之，轮到你了。”

肯特看起来很不适应这种场景。他大概心理斗争了有十分钟才开始描述他关于“那个人”的幻想。

“……他有辆很拉风的车。我想在车前盖上和他来一次。要在晚上，他大概刚刚开车出去过，正在疯狂分泌肾上腺素，我从来没提起过但实际上那个时候他性感得要命。我想让他躺在车前盖上，他肯定不会配合，不过没关系，有时候我也可以变得非常有说服力。比方说，我可以先给他一个口活……”

“恕我直言，”韦恩懒洋洋地打断他，“你看起来可不像是口活技术很高超的样子啊。”

“这是我的幻想所以你闭嘴。总之我可以先给他一个口活，在他高潮之后松懈的时候给他做润滑。我觉得他可能会有点担心弄脏他的车——但我就是想要弄脏他的车。而且最后我打算要射进去，因为他晚上一般会穿着黑衣服出门，他的车也是黑色的，这样最后的画面会变得很好看。他肯定会为了这个骂我的，但我的体力很好，我可以继续做到他骂不动为止。”

韦恩挑了挑眉毛。“这听起来很纯情啊，”他如此点评。

“也有些不那么纯情的。我在一个很，呃，偏远的地方有栋房子，挺大的一块地产，方圆几十公里可能都没什么人。我偶尔会想把‘那个人’锁在里面，就锁在床上，只要我一有空我们就可以做爱。他平时会把自己绷得很紧，所以我猜他一开始不会太喜欢，但我有信心说服他。我的硬件条件还不错，再说熟能生巧，我总能让他享受到的。他肯定是要反抗的，但我确信他逃不出去，而我的目标是让他心甘情愿地留下来。”

韦恩吹了声口哨。肯特脸红了。

“我甚至还想……等我把他撬开了，搞熟了，之后我大概能哄着他说些话。平时让他对我说句好话可太难了，但这种时候我猜我应该能做到。让他称赞我的技术或者尺寸之类的。……好吧我得承认我真正想听的不是这个。我想让他跟我说，让我射进去，他想给我怀个孩子。我还挺想要个小孩的。孩子和家庭。”

“你注意到你一直用的是男性代词吧？”韦恩没费心去控制自己声音里的嘲笑意味，“你想要个小孩就应该去找个女人。”

“这个事情很复杂，再说这是我的幻想，谢谢。我还想和他在一些比较危险的地方做，那种很高的地方，比如城市里最高的建筑的顶上，底下就是车水马龙，万家灯火。如果是在他只有我能指靠的情况下就更好了，我猜他也会很兴奋，说不定还会因此反应更大。我要在他明明很紧张还要假装没事的时候亲他，我觉得这放在他身上很性感。”

“说不定这个人恐高，在你们搞上之前他就晕过去了。”韦恩冷淡地吐槽。

“他不恐高，他……算了。我说完了。”

门锁依旧毫无波动。那张纸上倒出现了点新东西：“最黑暗、最下流”六个字下凭空多出一条下划线。

韦恩开始用蝙蝠侠的眼神盯着这六个字看了。肯特小声嘟囔了一句什么，听起来像是脏话。

他们面面相觑了可能有半个小时那么久。期间韦恩去房间自带的小吧台那里翻找了一阵，找到一瓶威士忌。他问了肯特要不要分享，得到一个委婉的拒绝。于是他一个人喝掉了大约半瓶那么多。

半瓶酒下肚，他终于能重新开口了。

“我得承认刚才我的超人幻想有所保留。”

“我们谈论过项圈了对吧？实际上我有很多关于拘束的想法。接着脚镣那条。我想把他剥光，只留下披风和那双红靴子。超人的皮肤很好——不要问我怎么知道的——光滑而且白皙，红色会很衬他。他会失去能力，被沉重的镣铐锁住，这会让他很难做出灵活的动作。他就裹着那条红披风，躺在我的床上，一点反抗的能力都没有。我想对他做什么就做什么，我可以按着他给我口交，最后一刻抽出来射在他的脸上。或者随便润滑一下就插进那个漂亮屁股，按照我的步调来对待他，然后射在里面。我是不会给他用肛塞的，所以他要么一直撅着屁股趴在床上，要么就必须得非常努力才能让屁股里的 _我的_ 东西不要淌到那条披风上去。”

“哦，说到拘束就不得不再提一遍他的皮肤了。他的皮肤真的很好，这让我有点犹豫，弄破这么漂亮的皮肤是一种犯罪，但我也很想看他为了挣脱我定制的手铐弄伤自己。他的手腕和脚踝一样值得赞美，想想看吧，在上面装点一圈红色瘀伤会是什么美妙的场景！最妙的是，那个超人，竟然无论如何也挣不开一对镣铐。晚上我去见他的时候他一定会为这个生气，毕竟他原本还算得上是信任我，但是没关系，我会喂饱他，让他变成我听话的小狗。”

“不听话也没关系，不过坏狗狗要受到惩罚。这个时候他就不能再躺在我的床上了，我要把他带去我特意为他准备的小房间。我会把他拴在墙上，再给他戴上口笼，这样他就没办法跟我闹脾气了。他还得继续戴着我为他准备的手铐和脚镣，但对坏狗狗来说这样不够。这个时候才轮到肛塞出场——我会特别为他准备一个声控的振动肛塞，大小刚刚好能塞满他的屁股。只要他挣扎的时候弄响了房间里的锁链，或者搞出点别的什么声音，这个小东西就会发挥它的作用，让他吃点小苦头。”

“但是我了解的超人是不会就这么乖乖听话的，所以我还准备了一套计划：我打算让他试试看感官剥夺的滋味。他可是 _那个_ 超人，我猜没了超极感官就已经让他很不自在了，但我才不会这么轻易地放过他。我为他准备的小房间隔音效果一流，没有任何人类鼻子能闻出来的味道，这个时候我只需要再加上一副眼罩和一对耳塞，事情就成了。我会让他戴着眼罩和耳塞，然后把他独个儿扔在房间里，他除了自己发情的味道什么都闻不到。我只在想要的时候才出现，打开口笼或者取出肛塞，把我自己放进他的随便哪个洞里享受一番。如果他能讨好我，我会给他吃点他喜欢的东西。如果他表现得不好，我就拿鞭子抽他一顿，他甚至不知道鞭子什么时候会落在他的身上。等我们玩得很熟练了，我也可以单纯地吓吓他，比如取下耳塞再向着空气挥鞭。鞭子响的时候他会绷紧自己的屁股吗？我觉得他一定会。”

肯特目瞪口呆地看着对面的哥谭阔佬。他看起来像是想要把自己塞到沙发坐垫和靠背之间的那条缝隙里去。

韦恩一眼都没看他，因为这哥谭人正忙着研究桌上的草稿纸。“最黑暗”三个字下面又多出了一条短横线。这个房间到底怎么回事。

韦恩又喝了一大口酒。他最后剩下的那点幻想多多少少和蝙蝠身份有关系，他得把自己灌醉——或者至少假装自己被灌醉了才能把那堆东西说出来。

然后他要好好盘算一下怎么不着痕迹地做掉对面那个记者。

他又喝了一口酒。

“好吧，好吧，关于失去能力这件事……其实我知道超人在什么情况下会失去能力。金氪石是个很有诱惑力的选项，这种氪石的颜色很漂亮而且我恰好有一块，很适合用来做成项圈的点缀。唯一的问题是它会永久消除他的能力，所以不行，我不能为了自己一时的性趣让超人就此人间蒸发。模拟红太阳光线的人造日光是个比较方便和安全的选择。我说过他信任我吧？总之，我可以稍稍利用一点这种信任，诱骗他到我的地盘上来，然后我只需要摁下一个小小的开关……当然他的力量不会马上消失，不过我这里也有一点绿氪石，至少足够我用来自保了。”

“等他彻底失去能力之后我就可以把他锁起来了。但锁起来可不足够，这根本没法让他意识到他是谁的所有物，我得给他浑身上下打满属于我的印记才行。穿刺是个不错的选择，我其实一直想给他戴乳钉。款式简洁一点，要黑色的，印着韦恩家的家徽或者我的另一个标记。上面或许可以镶嵌很小的一块绿氪石碎片，就很小的一块，短时间内不会造成实质性伤害，但是足够让他感到很不舒服，这样这对乳钉就会一直提醒他它们的存在。或者我可以找两条黑色的链子来，用链子把乳钉和塞在他屁股里的肛塞连起来，这样那个肛塞振动的时候还能给他找点别的乐子。”

“不过乳钉也有乳钉不方便的地方。毕竟这个世界偶尔会需要一下超人，我不能自私到罔顾世界人民的需求，所以我只能让他穿着贞操带出门去啦。那套紧身衣大概能勉强藏住贞操带的形状，但乳钉不行。或许我应该专门为此去订做一些大号的乳贴，在他出门前亲手给他贴上。这样一来，如果还有谁想趁着被他救下的机会抚摸他的胸肌，几乎一定会按在我给他打上的乳钉上面。这会让他脸红吗？或者干脆让他硬起来？无论哪个场面都会很有趣。”

“但这样一来乳贴会消耗得非常快，总有一天超人得直接挺着那对被玩熟了的奶子出门。所以还是不了，我不喜欢和别人分享打了乳钉的超人这个画面。换成舌钉应该是个不错的主意，超人经常在公共媒体面前发言，当他说话的时候人们就会意识到他的舌头上有个小东西。他必须非常小心才能不让人发现他的舌头上被打了个蝙蝠标记，毕竟在公众面前他们两个的关系看起来可不怎么好。”

“除了穿刺之外我也考虑了烙印，这个办法会更私密一点，唯一的缺点是他一晒太阳就会消失，所以我得时时检查补充。我想给他打两个。一个韦恩家徽的烙印在小腹，正好在他勃起时龟头会碰到的那块皮肤，这样他被我操到前后一起淌水的时候会滴在上面，我就能用‘你把我的家徽弄脏了’作为借口惩罚他。另一个蝙蝠的烙印在会阴，只有在他翘起屁股面对我的时候会露出来，而且只有我能看到，充分说明超人也不过是蝙蝠侠的私人婊子。心情好的时候我或许还会跟他玩玩游戏，在那个烙印上贴个跳蛋，开到随机模式，把他扔在我特别准备的小房间里待一下午。如果他一下午能只靠这个跳蛋射三次，晚上我会给他奖励。”

“等他学会些礼仪之后我会考虑给他一点有限的自由。或许还会多花些时间来和他玩游戏，或者用训练搜救犬的方式来做些小训练，看看他能在屁股里夹着东西的情况下做到多好。我甚至能马上想到四五个可行的训练场景，而且我会用一种特别的口音来做这件事。我还没想好，也许标准的牛津腔不错，但总之要和我平时使用的口音区别开。我们正在商量的那个小联盟——不知为何我总觉得这主意一定能成——以后肯定是要聚在一起开会的，我可以在讲解地图的时候悄悄换一种口音。当我那么说话的时候，他就会想起我们私下里的小训练，然后努力夹紧他的漂亮屁股免得流出来的水弄湿裤子。”

韦恩自暴自弃地撸了一把头发。他把酒喝光了，随手把瓶子朝着那扇漂亮窗户一扔，向后倒在沙发上。

“操啊，我到底为什么要在这里大谈特谈这种东西，”他恶声恶气地骂了起来，“你们大都会的反派都是怎么回事？我他妈只是来谈个生意，结果你们就想听我怎么在脑子里翻来覆去搞超人？操你的，现在你们满意了？”

然后他又花了十分钟时间大骂超人为什么没有及时赶到。总而言之，表现得完美符合一个喝高了正在胡言乱语的傻瓜阔佬人设。除了他的心跳频率根本稳定得不像话。

肯特在脑子里疯狂谢天谢地。因为他刚才被吓得字面意义地飘起来了，而对面的蝙蝠侠只不过是因为过于沉迷演绎自己的人设才没注意到。当然他现在的境况也好不到哪里去，可能只比对面沙发上瘫着的那只蝙蝠好一点点。因为，显然，既然韦恩交代完了他全部的幻想，就该轮到倒霉的肯特了。

而且，让我们讲讲道理吧——肯特在内心无声尖叫——至少韦恩不知道他对面坐着的就是超人，可我现在知道我对面瘫在沙发上的就是蝙蝠侠了啊！

韦恩在沙发上又瘫了二十分钟。也可能是思考了二十分钟怎么把这个不小心知道得太多的记者杀人灭口毁尸灭迹。这二十分钟里肯特一直在瞪着那扇该死的门和门上该死的锁，希望它能在某一瞬间自动弹开。当然啦，什么事情也没有发生。

第二十一分钟，恢复了理智的韦恩开始用一连串花言巧语劝说肯特合作一点。

“你看，”韦恩甚至讲起了道理，“你也不用太不好意思。你的幻想总不至于比我的更糟糕了。振作一些，你说完我们就可以出去了。实在不行我们可以假装什么都没有发生过，或者我们都失忆了。”

肯特把脸栽进了自己的手掌。

“好吧，既然你不配合，”蝙蝠侠模式被放出来了，“那我亲自动手采取一点过激手段也不是不行。你这是在浪费我们两个的时间，别指望我给你留什么面子。我很忙的。”他把指关节掰得啪啪作响，准备站起来。

“好好好我说我说——”肯特举起他没有用来捂脸的那只手，表示自己投降了。

“嗯哼，”韦恩又重新瘫回沙发上，“那你快点。”

肯特抬起头，局促地推了一下脸上摇摇欲坠的眼镜，摆出一副视死如归的英勇表情。

然后他战战兢兢地开口了。

“我的性幻想对象其实是蝙蝠侠。”

韦恩一点反应都没有，看起来就像是在沙发上睡着了。

“我偶尔会去哥谭跑新闻，所以我想过深夜在街头偶遇他。但不是正常状态的蝙蝠侠。我听说你们哥谭市有个叫毒藤女的反派，她的花粉有时候会带来一些意想不到的效果。我想遇见一个正在受到花粉影响的蝙蝠侠，他把我掳走带去他的车里。他……我知道这个时候他不太正常，但他会解开我的裤子直接给我个火辣的口活，然后把自己脱光骑我。在花粉代谢光之前他可能还会说些胡话，我会尽量安抚他，但他根本听不进去，只会一个劲要我射到他里面。”

韦恩欲言又止地翻了个白眼。

“蝙蝠侠肯定是想速战速决的，但我估计一轮应该不够他代谢掉所有花粉，所以他很快又会硬。不过射太多对他的身体不好，我可能也会想点办法，这样说不定到最后他会神志不清地求我。不管我说什么他都只会说‘是的，是的，快点射给我’，哪怕我说要把他带回家关起来每天……哦。”

肯特又脸红了。韦恩镇定地瘫在沙发上，可能马上又要睡着了。

桌上的草稿纸又有了一点变化，“最下流”三个字上被打了个圈。韦恩掀起一边眼皮扫了一眼，又闭上眼睛催促对面的记者：“你快点。”

“好好好我快点。……之前我说的那个偏远地方的房子，其实还有些细节可以补充。我在里面有些玩具，不是我自己买的，是我父母的遗产。它们不是那种普通玩具，市面上买不到类似的东西，老实说我也没有完全搞清楚它们要怎么用。但总之我想把蝙蝠侠锁在我的床上，我没有时间的时候，就用那些玩具照料他。等我忙完我的事情回来，他应该正好被玩具弄得欲火焚身又得不到满足，这个时候我会继续和他做爱，努力说服他留在我的床上确实不是件坏事。”

“还有城市里最高的建筑，我……好吧我直说了就是韦恩塔的楼顶。那块霓虹灯牌子背后有一小片空地，没有灯光会照到的那种。我在那里见过蝙蝠侠两次，他不太友善，但我后来梦见我把他按在那个地方……就，从背后，掀开他的斗篷，卸下一两块腰部和屁股位置的装甲，然后直接插进去。他肯定挣扎得很厉害但他挣不开我，最后只能被我钉在那里操到高潮。”

韦恩缓缓睁开眼睛看了一眼对面的记者。肯特看起来像是又要熟了。

“你说完了吗？”哥谭人镇定地发问。

“……还有最后一个。关于高处的那个。我没想好，是把他按在我家那栋大房子的天花板上，还是让他骑在我身上然后我们悬浮在海面上。我大概还是更喜欢海上，要在晚上，夜风会有点冷，但是月光很温柔，他只能靠在我身上，努力夹紧我以防自己掉下去……”

肯特彻底说不下去了。

韦恩冷淡地问他：“说完了？”

肯特把脸埋回了自己的手掌里。他一边发出濒死的呜咽声一边点了点头。

韦恩满意地站起来。他先看了一眼草稿纸，上面没有再出现什么奇奇怪怪的东西。于是他步履轻快地走向大门，甚至还有余裕安慰试图原地消失的超人：“没关系，想想看我的那些幻想。和它们比起来你的想法堪称纯洁无暇……”

然后他哽住了，因为门锁 **依旧没有打开** 。

韦恩的第一个念头是这个房间的规则绝对有问题。

三秒钟过去，他缓缓转过头，开始用经典的蝙蝠侠不赞同的眼神打量那边还缩成一团的超人。

“你还有什么想法就赶紧说，”韦恩不耐烦地咂舌，“说完我们就能走了。都说了我赶时间。”

“……好吧好吧好吧！我确实还有那么几个！”肯特终于抬起头并且崩溃地大喊起来，“我想过一次我在电台连线节目的时候，只有音频没有视频的那种场景。我站在自己的公寓阳台上，一边作为超人回答电台主播的问题，一边被蝙蝠侠按在阳台栏杆上背入。我会被操到腿软，几乎站不住，要不是他抓着我的腰我能直接滑到地上去。”

韦恩拉了拉门，打不开。

“行吧，还有一个，”肯特站了起来，他看起来像是想要把面前的桌子直接砸掉，“我也不是没有想过我们那个小联盟的场景。或许蝙蝠侠会让我塞着跳蛋去开会。”

门锁依旧毫无波动。

肯特把头发揉成了一个鸡窝。他看起来就要直接隔着眼镜镜片发射热视线了。

“之前我不小心撞过一颗韦恩集团的卫星，”他干巴巴地说，“就那个时候，我想过韦恩企业的总裁会不会让我赔偿。我当然赔不起于是我只能去找蝙蝠侠，或许他能去他的同乡面前帮我说几句好话。然后蝙蝠侠会拒绝我，说我只能自己去给那个色情狂肉偿。他把我捆起来，遮住眼睛，放在有人造红太阳射线的房间里。之后那个阔佬来了，他的技术太好了所以我射了好多次，说不定还尿了一两次。结果最后他把我的眼罩拿掉，我发现那个人从头到尾都是蝙蝠侠。”

韦恩机械地拉了两下门把手。没用。

站在客厅另一头的肯特看起来已经彻底自暴自弃了：“你知道吗我刚刚甚至还临时想到了一个。”

“我不想知道。”韦恩冷酷无情地说。

“那你能开门了吗？”肯特朝着他大喊，“不能就闭嘴听我说。”

韦恩比划了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

“我想要韦恩企业的总裁和超人结婚了，但是他觉得超人没办法满足他，所以悄悄去和一个大都会的记者偷情。他让记者带着大号肛塞去上班，午休的时候悄悄出现，把记者按在星球日报的杂物间里揉他的屁股。他的手法很好，记者几乎要被他隔着裤子揉射了，但他会在这个时候停下换成自己的阴茎。记者最后会哭着求他让自己高潮，结果被自己的内裤塞了一嘴因为总裁嫌他太吵了。晚上总裁回到他和超人的家里，超人发现了他出去偷腥，怒气冲冲把他按在镜子前面强暴他。总裁怎么求饶都没有用，他一边哭哭啼啼一边忏悔，但超人不会放过他。他最后是哭晕过去的，第二天醒来发现自己装了一肚子精液，腿软得根本合不上。一周之后超人被蝙蝠侠拦下了，因为蝙蝠侠的那个哥谭同乡去跟他告状，这让蝙蝠侠觉得有必要让超人知道被强暴是什么滋味……”

韦恩忍不住鼓起了掌。他用毫无起伏的平板语调吐槽：“你们文字工作者的想象力真是不可小觑。”

与此同时，那扇该死的门发出“咔哒”一声，终于弹开了。

肯特看起来已经完完全全失去理智了。他像一缕游魂一样飘出房间的大门，一边还在碎碎念：“但是我们讲讲道理，总裁的屁股也很好看啊……”

“你可闭嘴吧。”他旁边的被意淫对象暴躁地说。

“……我觉得这至少值得一次逆潜规则。他本来想睡了那个来采访他的记者，结果却被记者按在书桌上扒掉裤子，用录音笔捅得他尖叫连连……”

韦恩已经先一步出了门，现在正踩在星球日报楼顶坚实的水泥地面上。他回过头，用蝙蝠侠的眼神盯着神游天外的肯特，阴恻恻地说：“你知道我其实随身带着你上回给我的那个小铅盒吧？”

肯特立即不说话了了。他甚至被吓得直接从天上跌下来，差点摔个四脚朝天。

“你知道吗，罗宾其实是你的崇拜者，”冷酷无情的资本家韦恩是不会就这样放过他的，“你这样让我很难跟他解释超人为什么总喜欢往哥谭跑啊。”

肯特委屈地扁了扁嘴。

“说真的，”韦恩翻了个白眼，“哥谭市的基佬人均五个蝙蝠幻想，但你想出来的戏码还是堪称其中的佼佼者。我是不是应该恭喜你超过了哥谭一般变态的平均水平。”

“……但你不是也想监禁play超人吗！”肯特忍无可忍，大声反驳，“这又不是我一个人的错！”

韦恩无辜地眨眨眼睛，那副傻瓜富豪的面具又回到了他的脸上。

“哦，你在说什么呢，克拉克先生？”他用天真到恶心的语气发问，“我失忆了，不记得之前三个小时里发生的所有事情。我们现在是在哪呢？”

“是肯特，”又一次被叫错名字的记者冲他瞪着眼睛，“还有我也失忆了。我不知道为什么我在星球日报的楼顶，但我还是需要去和捣蛋鬼谈谈。”

然后他就用那种雄赳赳气昂昂的气势，同手同脚地走向了报社天台的楼梯口。

韦恩用看猎物的眼神盯着他离开的背影，发现自己的性幻想细节又增加了一些。

此时距离他们之间的随时可能爆发的性张力变成某种更深刻的东西还有大约两年半。

倒不是说两年半之后他们就立即在一起了。

毕竟后来还发生了很多、很多事。他们都曾试探着向对方伸出手，又因为各自的什么缘故收回那只手。在小黑屋事件整整十年之后，超人才终于正式向蝙蝠侠告白。没过多久，哥谭市最著名的黄金单身汉当众向一个来自大都会的男记者求婚。那段时间，五十度韦恩的坊间八卦火了好一阵子。

后来他们在瞭望塔上举办了婚礼，将手上的订婚戒指换成婚戒。谁也没有因那平白流过的十年埋怨对方。

只有一个给蝙蝠侠当伴郎的夜翼一直在偷偷抹眼泪。

让我们把镜头转回结婚五周年纪念日当天的韦恩宅主卧。

“我是真的没想到这么多年以来你都是用这种眼光看我的。”

“那你现在知道了。怎么，那个 _臭名昭著_ 的韦恩也会因为这种事情慌张？我还以为你很自豪呢。”

“我得说这是你的偏见。”

“拉倒吧，布鲁斯。你是提出口笼、乳钉和氪石的那个人，这里面哪一个都和健全沾不上边。”

“我又不会真的把这些东西用到你身上。”

“哦，所以当初那个兴致勃勃说个不停的布鲁斯·韦恩是个高仿赝品咯？”

“我也没有兴致勃勃……好吧，年轻的时候我确实觉得那些想法很有吸引力。我有我的竞争意识，再说谁不想驯服超人呢？我只是个抵抗不了这种天大诱惑的普通人类。”

“要我说，你现在分明抵抗得挺好啊，韦恩-肯特先生。”

“说明我现在是个成熟男人了。这不好吗，肯特-韦恩先生？”

克拉克的视线漂移了一下。

“这不是好不好的问题。”

“嗯哼。”

“重点是我做了心理准备，很多的心理准备。”

“你刚才告诉过我了。”

“甚至还查了很多资料。”

“这倒是个新闻。”

“正常人的知识储备里不会包括你提出的那一大堆道具，我希望你对此有所自觉。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。

“所以是我污染了纯洁无暇的超人咯。”

“我是一个负责任的男人，好吗？我决定尊重你的爱好。我愿意为了我们的性生活和谐做出牺牲。我做这一切都是因为我爱你。”

布鲁斯收起了他玩世不恭的表情。他开始用一种郑重而审慎的眼神打量自己的丈夫，看起来像是马上要说些什么真情流露的好听话。

然而克拉克不给他这个机会。

“——所以我不得不深更半夜爬去一些奇奇怪怪的网站在一些奇奇怪怪的图片里找一些奇奇怪怪不知道几分真几分假的科普并且认认真真看完它们！你等我做都做完了才告诉我我根本不用这么努力——想用这么随便的态度敷衍我？你想都不要想！”

布鲁斯似乎被克拉克的求真务实精神震慑住了。一个震惊的蝙蝠侠，多么难得一见的奇景。要不是克拉克现在正忙着面红耳赤，他应该会用超级速度拿出手机进行十连抓拍的。

他们双双沉默了一分钟。

布鲁斯叹了口气。

“克拉克，我也爱你。并且我尊重你。二十几岁的时候我一心想要让超人在我面前俯首称臣，但我不能也不会这么对待我的丈夫。我不知道你都查到了些什么东西，但……无论你查到了什么都不用担心。这种事情至少也需要双方都同意，否则我就是个人渣了。”

“骗子。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼睛。克拉克笑了起来。

“你的脉搏变快了，瞳孔在变大。你的激素水平也在变化。”

“我……确实在肉体和心灵的层面同时被你吸引。这没什么好丢脸的。”

“你还可以更坦率一点。无论是肉体还是心灵的层面我都承受得住。”

“……你得给我点时间考虑一下。”

经过十分钟的深思熟虑之后，布鲁斯表示他们可以玩点刺激的。

“但你确实意识到了我们需要不止一晚上的时间才能完成它吧？”他穿着浴袍，用蝙蝠侠的严肃表情发问。

克拉克耸了耸肩。不知为何，他现在看起来有点像戴着眼镜的超人了。

“今天是周五，一整个周末我们都没有瞭望塔的值班安排。我相信康纳和卡拉可以代我照看大都会一两天。”他一边说一边翻出手机给自己的表姐和名义上的表弟发了信息。

布鲁斯皱着眉头打量他：“你比我想象中的更期待啊。”

“那得怪你咯，”克拉克轻松地回应他，“我说我被困扰了十多年可是认真的。”

“我的错，”布鲁斯举起双手，歪了歪脑袋，“现在，让来我们看看要怎么解决这个问题。”

然后他开始仔仔细细、认认真真地给克拉克做起了特殊性癖和安全性行为的科普。克拉克容忍了他大概十五分钟的时间，最后决定自己不能无底线地忍受下去。

“你再这么说下去就要把所有的乐子都剧透光了。行行好吧，布鲁斯。”

“我该说什么呢？双方同意是我的性癖。性癖之一。”

“得了吧，我们就是在浪费时间。”

“好吧，好吧。……但我们至少需要一个安全词，亲爱的。”

克拉克一秒钟都没有犹豫地报出一个他们都很熟悉的姓氏：“卢瑟。”

房间里寂静了整整十秒。

“你这样真的很影响我的性致你知道吗。”

“你问我的。再说这不就是安全词的作用吗？”

“嗯哼。我被说服了。”

他们凑到一起接了个短暂的吻。

卡尔-艾尔在红色的人造日光下醒来。他之前被蝙蝠侠喂得太饱，随便动一动都能感到从脊柱末端传来的餍足的酸胀感，这让他花了点时间才意识到自己是被什么东西弄醒的——蝙蝠侠离开之前在他的屁股里放了个肛塞，现在它正在低频震动着呢。他懒洋洋地翻了个身，视线正好落在自己的右边手腕上。

最最普通的黑色皮制束具。

这就有点不专业了，他愤愤不平地想，我要出戏了。

蝙蝠侠大概正待在哪个监视屏幕背后看着这个房间里的情况，并且注意到了他的氪星宠物正在走神。下一秒，塞在小宠物屁股里的那个玩具的震动频率变了。卡尔-艾尔难耐地喘了一声，惊恐地想起这个肛塞是按照氪星生理学特别定制的，大小和形状都刚刚好，能完美地照顾到他屁股里的所有敏感点。蝙蝠侠很少直接把它调到最大档因为这实在是太刺激了，被这么直接地玩弄，他大概五分钟都坚持不到。

蝙蝠侠低沉的声音从房间里的某处冒了出来：“未来十分钟里你都不被允许射精。”他听起来和在瞭望塔上交待任务的时候一样冷淡，一样公事公办。

卡尔-艾尔忍不住夹紧了双腿。他做不到的。但这是蝙蝠侠的命令……主人的命令。他要么照做，要么就等着被惩罚吧。或许照做还能容易些。

卡尔-艾尔咬着嘴唇坚持了一会儿，靠着一些可怕的想象忍下了两次射精的冲动。他的角度看不到房间里的挂钟，只能凭借感觉计时。他觉得过去了十年那么久，但塞在他屁股里的肛塞还在尽职尽责地震动。他忍下第三波射精的冲动，决定再翻个身，试试看能不能找到个没那么糟糕的姿势。

他动了一下，然后那个肛塞直直地戳在了他的某处敏感点上。

这很痛，但快感比疼痛本身更可怕。足足半分钟，卡尔-艾尔能做的事情就只有在空气里无助地挺动自己的胯部。他的后穴不受控制地收缩，把肛塞夹得更紧，结果就是被它更直接、更全面地刺激到了每一个要命的地方。他或许叫出声了，或许没有，他什么都不知道。半分钟之后，他才勉强冷静到能检查自己的状况的程度——谢天谢地，这是一次无精高潮。他流了不少前液，但没有真的弄脏他正躺着的这张床单。

他又试着动了动，这一次没有意外发生。他在这张柔软到不科学的大床上小心翼翼地蠕动，一点一点地把自己摆成蜷成一团的姿势。他用没有被捆起来的左手虚虚地护住小腹，但他不敢用力，因为他能发誓只要他稍稍往下按一点点，他就会立即射出来。但他也无法不这么做，因为他的里面正酸痛得要命呢。这个肛塞的尺寸甚至只有蝙蝠侠的三分之二根阴茎那么大，天知道他之前都是怎么承受住蝙蝠侠粗暴的性爱的。

无论如何，这个姿势确实让他舒服了一点。有那么一会儿，他甚至以为自己能够就这样坚持到结束。可惜他显然低估了蝙蝠侠为他特别准备的玩具。就在他以为自己已经完全习惯了的时候，一种不妙的湿润感开始在他的后穴里蔓延。这就是氪星生理学的精妙之处了：氪星男性的屁股里有一个特殊的器官，当它被刺激到一定程度之后会开始自动分泌爱液，同时整个后穴都会放松下来。正常的情况下这会让氪星宠物的屁股更讨主人的欢心，当蝙蝠侠懒得给他做润滑的时候，只需要用手指精准地捅几下就能让他的屁股完全打开。可现在……

现在不行，他还得好好地含住那个肛塞呢。

这个肛塞的设计实际上已经很仁慈了，它并不怎么直接刺激这个美妙的器官，因此卡尔-艾尔此前都没有机会发现它的可怕之处。这是他第一次在最高档下塞着它坚持这么长时间，换到别的情况下，他甚至要为自己感到自豪了。但他现在根本分不出精神来注意这种事，他必须全神贯注，才能继续完成蝙蝠侠的命令：不要让肛塞从屁股里滑出去，也不要被这个该死的玩具操到射得到处都是。

但这没什么用。一大股爱液还是从他的屁股里涌出来，顺着肛塞的边沿漏到他身下的床单上。他不得不挪开原本护着肚子的那只手，把这只手伸到后面按住肛塞，免得它真的掉出去。被玩具操得神志昏聩的氪星人下手根本没有轻重，他按得太用力了，这一下将他毫无防备的身体送上了另一次无精高潮。

可怜的小宠物难堪地呜咽起来。他能感到屁股里流出来的水沾得满手都是，但他既不能移开自己的手，也没办法喊停。蝙蝠侠真的还在监视屏幕的另一边看着吗？他那么忙，会不会把自己这个无关紧要的玩物给忘了？

不知道过了多久，蝙蝠侠公事公办的声音又一次在房间里响起。

“时间到了，”他说，“好孩子，你现在可以射精了。”

卡尔-艾尔在听到主人的声音的一瞬间就射了出来。他的整个腰部都在痉挛，他什么都做不了，只能瘫在床上不由自主地挣扎。肛塞的震动已经停了，但他的手仍然按在上面，结果被新涌出的爱液浇了个湿透。他半睁着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，眼角挂着泪水，瞳孔甚至没法聚焦。

“把肛塞拿出来。”蝙蝠侠继续发出指令。卡尔-艾尔想也不想地照做了。

“好孩子值得被奖励。”蝙蝠侠站在床边说。他是什么时候站到那里去的？

一个合格的好宠物这个时候是应该做出点反应的，但卡尔-艾尔除了抽噎声什么都发不出来。他勉强支撑起自己，狼狈地爬到床边，用脸蹭了蹭蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手。

蝙蝠侠安抚地摸了摸他的头和脖子，让他重新躺下。

“我会给你你一直想要的标记。”蝙蝠侠的手从他的胸口划过，经过乳头时用力揉了揉。战术手套粗糙的表面让小宠物又痛又爽，他的乳头立即就立了起来。

卡尔-艾尔又呜咽了一声。他是想礼貌地说谢谢的，但他不确定自己到底有没有说出来。好在蝙蝠侠没有跟他计较这个。他的主人脱掉手套，走回床边捡起那个肛塞，给他重新戴上，甚至还轻轻在上面拍了一下。

“躺好。”蝙蝠侠说。然后他重新打开了肛塞的震动开关，只不过这次调到了最低档。

卡尔-艾尔乖乖地躺在床上，视线追着蝙蝠侠黑色的背影。他看着蝙蝠侠消毒了自己的双手，然后拿着一盏酒精灯和一个小盒子走回来。他的主人把那些东西放在床头柜上，点燃酒精灯，从盒子里拿出来一只款式简洁的黑色乳钉。

卡尔-艾尔因为期待而轻轻发起抖来。

蝙蝠侠一定是注意到了小宠物的动作。他伸出一只手抚摸小宠物的脸，温热的掌心让后者迅速镇定了下来。他收回手，拆开乳钉，将针头的一边放到酒精灯的火焰上炙烤。橙红色的火焰轻轻跳动。蝙蝠侠不时挪动一下他的手，好让整个针头部分都得到彻底的消毒。

卡尔-艾尔目不转睛地看着跳动的火焰，直到他的主人决定这只乳钉消毒好了，将它从火焰上移开。蝙蝠侠走到他的身边，用指甲修剪得很整齐的拇指和食指又捏了捏他的乳头，确保它们都好好地立在空气里，然后——

在卡尔-艾尔反应过来之前，那根针就已经在他的乳头里了。他甚至来不及感到痛。蝙蝠侠把他先前拆下的乳钉部件装了回去，又用同样利落的手法消毒另一边乳钉，再把它戴到小宠物的身上。

“你现在可以摸摸看。”他冷淡地宣布。

卡尔-艾尔几乎是立即就把自由的那只手放在了自己的胸口。直到这个时候，他才感到一阵迟来的刺痛，但这种微小的疼痛和心理上的巨大满足感根本无法相比。乳钉带来的疼痛感甚至让他的阴茎跳动了一下。

蝙蝠侠注意到了这个细节。

“我还有一样奖励要给你，但你得乖乖的，”他说，“你今天已经射过一次了，没有我的允许不能再射第二次。我不会给你戴阴茎环或者尿道堵，你得靠自己管住自己，明白了吗？”

卡尔-艾尔急切地点了点头。蝙蝠侠满意地哼了一声，开始用另一些束具把氪星人的手腕和脚踝捆在一起，这样当他平躺在床上的时候，他的双腿会被迫分开。蝙蝠侠赤裸的手温暖、有力，每次划过卡尔-艾尔的皮肤都能让他战栗。

“乖乖躺着。”蝙蝠侠说。然后他熄灭了酒精灯，带着灯和那个装乳钉的小盒子消失到了卡尔-艾尔的视线范围之外。

氪星宠物乖巧地躺着。过了一会儿，他感到肛塞的震动频率又变了，从最低档被调到了随机档。这是他最喜欢的一种档位，如果不是主人离开前交待过要他乖乖躺着，他大概会直接摇着屁股享受起来。

蝙蝠侠离开的时间稍稍有些久。他带着某种有质量感的道具回来了，卡尔-艾尔听见了某种类似推车压在地毯上的声音，但他的姿势让他看不到那是什么。他又等了一会儿，然后感到有某种毛茸茸的东西贴上了他的屁股。是热毛巾。蝙蝠侠用一只赤裸稳定的手握住他的大腿，另一只手拿着毛巾擦拭他的屁股、会阴、阴囊和阴茎，把他刚刚流出来的水和精液仔细擦掉。

这有点难熬。卡尔-艾尔低低地呻吟了一声，很快又咬住自己的嘴唇。他的主人不喜欢听他在床上出声。好在没过多久那条毛巾就从他的两腿之间离开了。他又等了一会儿，蝙蝠侠始终没有新的动作，反倒是他屁股里那只肛塞又停在了最高档。这让他慌张起来。

大概三分钟之后，蝙蝠侠回来了。他粗暴地拨弄了一下卡尔-艾尔的阴茎，就像是在检查他养来配种的名贵犬的发育情况一样。随后那只手向下滑到了氪星宠物的会阴部位，在那里用力揉了几下。卡尔-艾尔从喉管里挤出一点破碎的呜咽声，要管住自己的阴茎忽然变得困难起来。

蝙蝠侠的手离开了，留下可怜的小宠物一个人躺在那里，一边抽泣一边竭尽全力让自己不要直接射出来。但蝙蝠侠没有离开很久。大概一分钟之后，他带着某个散发着高热的东西走了回来。

然后他毫无征兆地把烧红了的蝙蝠形状的烙铁贴在了氪星人会阴的位置。

卡尔-艾尔尖叫起来。他射得到处都是，甚至有几滴溅到了他的脸上。他无助地摆动着屁股，但是无论如何那块烙铁就是紧紧地贴在他的两腿之间。过了好久——但实际上只有五秒钟——之后，他感到它被拿开了。他再也维持不住原本那个双腿张开的姿势了。他崩溃地倒向一边，蜷成一团抽泣起来。他好痛，而且他没能遵守主人的命令。他要被惩罚了。

蝙蝠侠走开了半分钟。卡尔-艾尔屁股里的肛塞仍然在高频震动，每一下都会牵动烙印附近的肌肉，给红太阳光线下失去一切能力的氪星人带来一种可怕的、疼痛与快感的混合体验。他几乎以为自己要被扔下了，不过很快一只沾着药膏的手指落在了那个蝙蝠形状的烫伤上。蝙蝠侠涂抹药膏的动作很轻柔。卡尔-艾尔不知道那是什么药，但总之它带来的凉意在很大程度上驱散了原本烧灼的疼痛感。

“你还好吗？”蝙蝠侠听起来几乎是在担心。

他的氪星宠物轻轻抽噎了一声，温驯地点了点头。

那根涂抹药膏的手指离开了。肛塞的震动也停下了。蝙蝠侠恢复了他原本的那种冷淡：“睡吧。”

他听起来不像是要马上施行任何惩罚的样子。这让卡尔-艾尔放心了一点。他听话地闭上眼睛，让自己疲惫的身体陷入睡眠当中。

克拉克在手臂和胯部的酸痛感中醒了过来。他试着动了动，发现自己被捆了起来。

他的双手被捆在背后，两根绳子以巧妙的方式勒住他的阴茎根部，再从股沟经过，把一个更大一些的的肛塞固定在他的屁股里。他的腿上倒是没有绳子，但是两只脚的脚踝被紧紧地绑在一起，再被一根绷得很紧的绳子连在手腕上。这就是他身上的酸痛感的来源了——这个姿势将他的身体完全向后翻折过去，胯部分开，屁股夹紧，几乎限制住了一切活动的可能性。

他被面朝下放置，不得不用一边脸颊贴在身下某个柔软的平面上。蝙蝠侠甚至还给他戴了个眼罩，但这不能阻止他通过触感获得一些信息。

首先是身上那些绳子——他熟悉那些绳子的纹路和材质，它们显而易见是临时从蝙蝠侠的钩爪枪上拆下来的。其次是他的脸正贴着的这块地面，他几乎是立即就认出它了：这是蝙蝠洞里的那间红太阳房。这个房间的主要功能是用来临时关押因为魔法或者其他什么理由失控的氪星人们，所以里面从天花板到墙壁到地面都裹着一层厚厚的缓冲垫，缓冲垫底下是厚重的铅版，再底下一层是周密的隔音和防冲击设施。这不是他第一次在这个房间里脸着地醒来了。

而且这个房间里是真的有那种不太礼貌的束具。

这个念头把他逗笑了。他的身体轻轻抖动起来，牵扯到了身上的绳子，那些被勒住的部分都因此感到了更多的不适——结果这只让他感到更好笑了。

在情色绳缚里混入对待战俘的经典捆法。真有你的啊，布鲁斯。

他保持着这个姿势，开始回忆起布鲁斯给他念念叨叨了十五分钟的剧本细节，直到他听到身后某处轻轻响了一声。那听起来像是开门的声音。

幕间休息结束了。

韦恩满怀期待地打开了那个隐秘房间的门。

他想要蝙蝠侠的氪星宠物很久了，但是吝啬的大蝙蝠拒绝分享。直到刚才，他被一条信息邀请到蝙蝠洞。蝙蝠侠终于同意和他共享宠物了。

红太阳房里的光线不太好，不过足够他看清他的礼物了。蝙蝠侠打包礼物的手法很漂亮，可怜的小宠物没什么活动的余地，只能老老实实趴在地上等着被享用。

韦恩愉快地关上门，走了过去。

氪星宠物一定是听见了皮鞋踩在缓冲垫上细细簌簌的声音，他努力想要回过头却没能成功。他的尝试似乎牵扯到了绳缚上的某个地方，因为下一秒他就喘息着跌了回去。

韦恩没有说话。他走到卡尔-艾尔身边，仔细欣赏了一会儿小宠物被捆住的样子。那些绳结打得干净利落又富有美感，显然是行家的手笔。韦恩脱下一只手套，用那只赤裸的手轻轻抚摸了一下捆住卡尔-艾尔脚腕的绳结，又顺着绳结摸上了裹着那双小腿的红靴子。

蝙蝠侠是真的很懂行。他把这氪星人扒了个精光，却把这双漂亮靴子留下了。韦恩忍不住吹了声口哨。

卡尔-艾尔瑟缩了一下。他似乎听出了站在旁边的人不是蝙蝠侠。他小心翼翼地询问：“主人……？”

韦恩才不会理他。西装革履的阔佬蹲了下来，脱掉手套的那只手粗鲁地按住氪星人的后颈，强迫他乖乖趴好。他脸上没什么表情，目光却很下流，一直在氪星人的屁股上打转。小宠物对此大概有所察觉，因为他竟然轻轻摇起了屁股。

韦恩把脱下来的那只手套扔到一边。现在他仍然戴着手套的左手得到了解放，他用这只手在那个毫无瑕疵的氪星屁股上不轻不重地拍了一下。小宠物发出一声模糊的呻吟，但他很快管住了自己的嘴。

这可不是韦恩预料中的展开。他对超人的声音一直都有某种……迷恋，而他今天的计划是让那个声音叫得越多越好。

他的左手重新落回氪星人的屁股上。蝙蝠侠说卡尔-艾尔的皮肤很好，不过韦恩没法隔着小羊皮手套体会太多。但即使抛开皮肤的细腻光滑度不提，他手掌下的那瓣屁股仍然称得上是艺术品。它的弹性，实际上，不算太好，毕竟这可是 _超人_ 的屁股，上面没什么机会堆积起柔软的脂肪。好在韦恩本人也不喜欢那种太圆润的屁股，他是紧实肌肉爱好者，而他面前的这个屁股正好拥有地球上最优美的肌肉线条。

韦恩开始用熟练的手法轻轻摩挲那半个屁股。这种若有似无的爱抚有时比简单粗暴的揉弄更能激起性欲，而蝙蝠侠绝对、绝对不懂得这个道理。这个氪星人落在他手里实在是暴殄天物。

他的礼物显然很不习惯被这样对待。小宠物几乎坚持不到一分钟，就已经在用那种深陷情欲的湿润声音喘息了。韦恩能感觉到自己手掌下的肌肉绷紧又放松，甚至在他偶尔假装要收手的时候努力追上来。考虑这个氪星人现在被捆绑的姿势，这可不是容易做到的事。

韦恩忍不住笑出了声。他手掌下的屁股立即绷紧了。氪星宠物努力挤出他最正式的声音发问：“谁在那里？”

韦恩抓住时机抬起左手，在他轻柔抚摸了好一会儿的那瓣屁股上重重地抽了一下。于是那个用 _超人_ 的声音开头的问题最后以一声拉长了的呻吟收尾。

韦恩愉悦地舔了舔上唇。“蝙蝠侠告诉我他把超人变成了他的私人婊子，”他一边说一边继续用他的左手在氪星人的屁股上做下流事，“我本来还不相信呢。瞧瞧你，只不过被我随便摸了几下就发情了。”

这一下，卡尔-艾尔终于知道现在正在玩弄他的人不是蝙蝠侠了。这个认知让他认真地挣扎了起来，但韦恩才不会就这么放过他。压在他后颈上的那只手用了更多的力气，冷酷无情地把他按在地上。戴着手套的左手在他的屁股上又拍了一下，从他嘴里逼出另一声破碎的呻吟。

“随地发情的坏狗狗，”韦恩继续他下流的点评，“或许我应该告诉蝙蝠侠，让他给他的小宠物做个绝育。”

卡尔-艾尔仍然没有放弃挣扎。韦恩大概是失去耐心了，他松开右手站了起来，嫌弃地踢了还在地上奋力扭动的氪星人一脚。他没怎么用力，但他恰好穿了双形状纤长的手工皮鞋，鞋尖垫着的黄铜片在小宠物白皙的皮肤上留了下一个清晰的红色印记。卡尔-艾尔被这突如其来的一脚踢得翻了个身，没来得及管住自己不要痛呼出声。

韦恩没理会他，这有钱人正在仔细检查自己的鞋子呢。这双鞋是他为他的丈夫特别准备的，他几乎只有在和他的丈夫约会时才会穿它。他希望这一脚不会给这双重要的鞋子造成什么损伤。

五分钟之后，韦恩确认了他的鞋子确实还好好的，终于想起被冷落在一边的卡尔-艾尔。他看了那个氪星人一眼，几乎是第一时间就被他胸口的两个乳钉吸引了。

“蝙蝠侠上次跟我提他的小宠物，”他兴致盎然地说，“还说他是绝不会给不懂礼貌的坏狗狗打任何标记的呢。”

被蝙蝠侠转手送出的氪星礼物难堪地呜咽了一声。韦恩走到他的面前，开始用他的鞋尖轻轻拨弄其中一边乳钉。他还没动两下，被玩弄的那边乳头就高高地翘了起来，显示出这确实是一具被调教得很好的身体。卡尔-艾尔扭动了一下，但韦恩看不出他是想要躲避还是迎合自己的动作，为了确认清楚这件事，韦恩稍稍用了点力，用鞋尖的铜片碾磨了一下氪星人的乳头。

卡尔-艾尔张大嘴拼命喘息，但是一点声音都没有发出来。相反，他的身体非常老实，那对被绳结挤出漂亮形状的大胸挺了起来，努力迎向韦恩的鞋尖。也许他是舒服得叫不出声了呢。

韦恩被他的反应极大地取悦了。他轻轻踢了一下饱受蹂躏的那个乳尖，然后屈尊在另一边乳头上踩了踩。他的礼物显然没有料到另一只奶子也能得到款待——毕竟刚刚韦恩从头到尾都在冷落他的另一瓣屁股——可怜的氪星人受宠若惊，几乎是哭着呻吟了一声。这对韦恩来说算得上是个惊喜，促使他又兴致勃勃地多踩了几下。

卡尔-艾尔还记得现在这个正在玩弄他的人不是他的主人。他起先还想用超人义正言辞的声音让这个人停下，但……这个恶棍不知为何很熟悉他的身体，并且知道该如何用适度的疼痛来挑起他的情欲。他一张嘴就只能呻吟，要么就是不由自主地请求对方这里轻一点、那里重一点。

韦恩用鞋尖把小宠物上半身的敏感点玩了个遍。蝙蝠侠的宠物确确实实是上等货，换成韦恩有这么个宠物，他也一定是不想和人分享的。或许他应该想想办法，从蝙蝠侠手底下把这个宠物抢过来。他这么想着扯掉了左手的手套，决定让氪星人体验一下什么叫行家手法——

哦，等一下。坏狗狗未经允许勃起了。

卡尔-艾尔显然也意识到了这一点：他明明被蝙蝠侠紧紧地捆住了阴茎根部，但他还是勃起了。他想要缩起身体，藏住那根不听话的阴茎，但他根本做不到。相反，在他挣扎的时候，他的阴茎会跟着抖动，不受控制地淌出一点前液，然后被面前这个恶棍看得一清二楚。

韦恩笑了起来。

“看来蝙蝠侠也没有把你训练得太好啊，”他轻蔑地把刚刚脱掉的手套扔到氪星人脸上，“难怪他不想要你了。没人会喜欢尿得到处都是的坏狗狗。”

卡尔-艾尔屈辱地别过脸，咬住那只落在他脸上的手套。不然他可能就要哭着求这个人闭嘴了。

韦恩用鞋尖拨弄了一下那根可怜兮兮地淌着水的阴茎。“你可真淫荡，”他用一种称赞的语气说，“你就是用这么具好身体穿着紧身衣出去拯救世界的？”他在阴囊的位置踢了一下。

卡尔-艾尔叼着手套呜咽了一声。

韦恩动了动脚，换成鞋跟轻一下重一下地碾着氪星人地阴囊。

“蝙蝠侠这么玩过你吗？”鞋跟用力地踩在勒住阴茎的那根绳子上，“我打赌他没有。”

“他的技术和我相比怎么样？”鞋跟从阴囊上划过，落到阴茎上，“他也能让你这么舒服吗？”

“哦，你硬得更厉害了，”鞋跟在冠状沟的位置上轻轻敲了两下，“你是不是正想着他的脸呢？”

“你猜，”鞋跟对准那根氪星阴茎，偏不倚地踩了下去，“蝙蝠侠看到你这个样子会说什么？我觉得他会说‘淫荡的小母狗果然对着谁都能发情’。”

卡尔-艾尔咬紧嘴里的那只手套，用力摇头。韦恩又踩了几下，发现这只会让小宠物硬得越来越厉害。

“真可爱，”他笑嘻嘻地点评，“你说不定能被我直接踩到射呢。”

他的礼物爆发出一声长长的啜泣。听起来像是一声“求你——”，只不过被韦恩的手套堵了回去。韦恩收回脚，快乐地看着地上的氪星人失落地挣扎起来，试图把他的阴茎贴回给他快乐的那只脚上。

这场景让韦恩笑出了声。

卡尔-艾尔可怜兮兮地瑟缩了一下，看起来就像是玩火时不小心烫到了鼻子的小动物。好心的韦恩决定给他点安慰。他走到小宠物的脑袋旁边，蹲下身，用赤裸的手轻轻抚摸他的脸。

“嘘，嘘，”他温柔地摸了摸氪星人的头发，然后那只温暖坚定的手顺着脖颈线条向下滑到小宠物的胸口，宠爱地揉了揉一边乳头，“没事了，嗯？”他的另一只手解开小宠物脸上的眼罩，把后者的脸轻轻抬起来。“来见见你的新主人。”

卡尔-艾尔试着把他的手撞开，但没有成功。那只可恶的手情意绵绵地在他的下颌上摩挲。“记住这个感觉。蝙蝠侠可不会这么温柔。”

氪星人显然不喜欢有人说主人的坏话。他松开一直叼在嘴里的手套，忽然扭过头，冲着韦恩龇出牙齿。如果不是韦恩躲得足够快，他的手上就要多出来一个血淋淋的牙印了。

“啊，”这个傲慢的、可恶的有钱人站了起来，“不知好歹的坏狗狗。”他走到另一边，在氪星人的屁股上踢了一脚，让他翻了个身，老老实实地趴回地上。

“我要拆礼物了。”他大声宣告。

韦恩开始拉扯捆在卡尔-艾尔脚踝上的绳子。很显然，这个有钱人不怎么熟悉蝙蝠侠捆绑俘虏的手段，他粗暴地拉扯了半天，才勉勉强强把氪星人的双腿解开。整个过程里小宠物一直在不安分地扭动，不过比起抗拒，他更像是在享受绳结摩擦带来的快感。这让韦恩很不满。

“只用绳子也能操得你浑身发软是不是？”他冷着脸蹲下身，一只手按在氪星人的一边大腿根上，另一只手勾起那两根延伸到两瓣漂亮屁股之间的绳索，动作粗暴地前后拉扯。可怜的氪星宠物根本控制不住自己，他的嘴上还在抗拒，屁股却随着韦恩的动作一下一下地向后挺动。他甚至还偷偷在身下的软垫上磨蹭乳头，试图取悦自己。

韦恩很快发现了他的小动作。这让他的心情重新好了起来。

“口是心非的坏狗狗，”韦恩放开绳子，在小宠物的屁股上又拍了两下，“明明舒服得要命，还叫着要你的蝙蝠主人来救你。我真该把刚才的画面拍下来给蝙蝠侠看看。”他动了动，换成一个舒服又方便的姿势在卡尔-艾尔身边坐下，开始饶有趣味地研究起刚才被他捏在手里的两根绳子。

“连着手臂的这边我可解不开呀，”他轻轻地自言自语，“或许我该检查一下另一头。”他的右手以一种极其下流地手法抚摸这两根绳子，顺着它们滑向那两瓣氪星屁股之间。

卡尔-艾尔剧烈地挣扎起来，比他此前的任何一次反抗都认真。可这没有用，韦恩几乎是立即就发现了他屁股里的秘密。韦恩用拇指按了按蝙蝠侠放在那里的大号肛塞，小宠物立即绷紧屁股把他的手夹住了。

“所以刚才是这个东西在操你，”韦恩玩味地说，“可它到底有什么好的？”他的手又动了动，从氪星人那里换来一声呜咽。“蝙蝠侠带我看过他的全部收藏，这是最差劲的一个。形状粗笨，材料普通，也不会动，除了型号之外几乎找不出来任何长处。”他把手抽出来，不悦地发现指尖沾上了一些滑腻的液体。“就这样还把你操出水了呢！”

卡尔-艾尔模模糊糊地说了些辩解的话，可他几乎连完整的句子都组织不起来。韦恩懒得理会他，重新把视线落在蝙蝠侠留下的绳缚上：“现在让我看看怎么把这个贪吃的屁股解放出来。”

他埋头研究了十分钟，中间伴随着大量不必要的拉扯、拍打和揉弄，终于把那两根勒住肛塞的绳子从氪星人被反绑的手臂上解开。氪星宠物在这个过程里达到了一次无精高潮，漏出来的水浸湿了被解开的绳索。韦恩的手也没有幸免，他的整只右手都被沾湿了。他在礼物的屁股上粗暴地揩了几下，确保手上再没有沾着什么不体面的液体之后站了起来，解开西服外套扔到一边。

“好了。现在乖乖听话，把你的小屁股撅起来。”他一边卷着衬衫袖子一边发出指令。地上的氪星人仍因刚刚得到的高潮腰酸腿软，他花了一点时间才勉强把自己支撑起来。韦恩在等候他完成指令的时候把两边的衣袖都卷到了手肘附近，这能让他更方便地享用面前这个氪星屁股。几个下流想法从他的脑子里流过，他打算把它们全都试一遍。他走到卡尔-艾尔背后，捏着小宠物的髋骨，把他摆到最适宜的姿势，分开他的屁股。

然后他看到了蝙蝠侠留下的标记。

韦恩很生气。这和他跟蝙蝠侠先前说好的不一样。蝙蝠侠不想标记他的氪星婊子，韦恩反倒对“给氪星人打个私密的烙印”这件事兴致勃勃，他们几乎是一拍即合，决定把这个烙印的机会让给韦恩。现在这算怎么回事？

蝙蝠侠是个有信用的人，一定是淫荡的坏狗狗勾引了他的主人。韦恩被完完全全败了兴致，他不打算再对这个该死的氪星人温柔了。

卡尔-艾尔一点都没有预料到他会被怎么对待。他的手还被反绑在背后，腿也在发着抖，端端正正地跪成韦恩想要的姿势就费尽他全部的力气了。他感到一只温热的手落在自己的屁股上，握住那个让他吃尽苦头的肛塞，往外抽了一点——

然后韦恩用力地捅了下去。

这是惩罚。韦恩一点都不打算照顾坏狗狗的感受，他抓着肛塞的根部粗暴地抽出、捅入、抽出、捅入，想用什么角度就用什么角度。氪星人被他用肛塞插得根本跪不住，全靠另一只抓着他屁股的手保持平衡。他语无伦次地请求他的新主人温柔些，阴茎却悄悄地滴起了水。

韦恩当然不会错过这样的细节。他不会让这个氪星婊子再享受到哪怕一点点了。他深深地捅了一下，立即用力抽出，一点挽留的机会都不给卡尔-艾尔留下。可怜的小宠物尖叫了一声，屁股不由自主地向着肛塞离开的方向挺动，像是想要追上去一样。韦恩随手把肛塞扔到地上，盯着氪星人的屁股嗤笑了一声。他的视线从卡尔-艾尔的身上扫过，最后落在一截被他解开的绳子上。

“总想要点什么东西喂饱你那个淫荡的屁股，嗯？”他冷淡地嘲讽，“那我可不能不给你点东西好好含着。”他捞起那截落在地上的绳索，折了两折，直接塞进了面前的屁股里。

小宠物感激地收紧屁股，把那截绳子又往里含了一点。韦恩松开手，他立即瘫软在地上，茫然地大张着嘴喘气。小宠物沉浸在情欲中的表情让韦恩更加生气了。他走到另一边，拽着卡尔-艾尔胸口的绳结把他拉起来。他用一只手捏住氪星人的下颌强迫他张开嘴，另一只手解开身上那条被熨得整整齐齐的裤子的裆部，把自己的阴茎塞进小宠物的嘴里。

小宠物呜咽了一声，把他吞得更深了。韦恩没费心照顾他的感受，按照自己喜欢的方式随心所欲地使用这张嘴。他的阴茎把氪星宠物的嗓子都操肿了，那双漂亮的嘴唇也被擦破了皮。小宠物不能很好地管住自己的牙齿，每次他的牙齿碰到那根阴茎，都会让他被抽一两个不轻不重的耳光。

十五分钟过去了。也或许是二十分钟。韦恩感觉自己快要到了，而这不自重的氪星人甚至还在收紧喉咙，想要从他这里乞求到一点精液。想都别想。

韦恩在最后一刻从卡尔-艾尔的嘴里抽了出来，没费心控制自己，直接射得后者一脸都是。他松开钳住小宠物下巴的手，但那张被使用过度的氪星嘴巴甚至没法立即合上。小宠物迷恋地伸出舌头追逐撤走的阴茎，但他当然没能成功。他只能委委屈屈地舔自己的嘴角啦。

韦恩仍然很生气。他把自己收拾整齐，决定去找蝙蝠侠谈谈。

卡尔-艾尔看着韦恩气呼呼地离开。他摇晃了一下，终于还是侧身倒在缓冲垫上。

他被玩得又累又舒服，偏偏那个恶劣的、自称是他新主人的家伙不肯给他个痛快。他好想射，只需要再被多刺激一下就能立即射出来，可是屁股里的那截绳子根本不管用，只会让他更想要被什么大家伙放进去捅一捅。

然后他忽然想起蝙蝠侠。这个念头让他瑟缩了一下。他真正的主人不喜欢看见他随便发情，更不要说被一个从没见过面的人玩弄成这样。他是个不合格的宠物，蝙蝠侠会扔掉他吗？

他躺在地上，半闭着眼睛，等候来自他真正的主人的发落。

蝙蝠侠没有让他等得太久。

“你让我丢脸了，”冷酷无情的夜行生物俯不带感情地评价，“跪起来。”

小宠物乖乖照做。但他不习惯红太阳光下易于疲惫的身体，酸痛的手臂、腰部和腿部一点忙也帮不上。他挣扎了一会儿才歪歪斜斜地跪了起来，但距离蝙蝠侠一贯训练他的标准姿势还差得很远。

“快一点，”蝙蝠侠冷淡地说，“你在浪费我的时间。”

对于一个宠物来说，这是很严重的批评了。好宠物不应该给主人添任何麻烦。卡尔-艾尔努力绷直身体，同时温驯地垂下头。主人还没有允许他说话，他只能以这种方式表达自己知道错了。

蝙蝠侠满意地哼了一声。他先用一张温热的毛巾把卡尔-艾尔脸上的精液擦掉，然后绕着氪星人走了半圈，一只脚踩上从后者屁股里垂下来的那段绳头，稍稍用力，把韦恩塞进去的一截绳子都拽了出来。

氪星宠物的阴茎跳了跳，但没有射出来。蝙蝠侠平静的声音在他身侧响起：“你把绳子也弄湿了。”

这基本上就是要他遭受严酷惩罚的意思了。

“你惹怒了我的朋友，”蝙蝠侠说，“但他仍然很喜欢你，甚至让我给你带了礼物。”他走回小宠物面前，一根包裹在手套里的手指抬起卡尔-艾尔的脸，让小宠物把最脆弱的脖子全部暴露出来。他拿出一条红色的项圈，戴在那截洁白优美的脖颈上。

“他还向我求情，”蝙蝠侠平静地陈述，“希望我能对你从轻发落。”

卡尔-艾尔保持着抬头的姿势，但他不敢看主人的眼睛。蝙蝠侠每次提起韦恩，即使只是一个“他”字，都能让小宠物微微发抖。他不该在主人面前为了别人颤抖的。

蝙蝠侠一定注意到了这个细节，但他没有说话。这让卡尔-艾尔感到不安。多数时候他的主人都很温柔，却从没有这么宽宏大量过。这不是个好兆头。

蝙蝠侠蹲了下来。一只戴着手套的手从氪星宠物的阴茎上捋过，不带任何挑逗的意味，仅仅是将上面淌得四处都是的前液拂开。即便如此，战术手套粗糙的表面仍旧给小宠物敏感的身体带来了极大的刺激。他绷紧大腿，用力咬紧自己的嘴唇，吞下一声惊喘。

“别动。”蝙蝠侠说。然后另一只戴着手套的手捏着一根粗细适宜的尿道堵，从那根氪星阴茎的顶端插了进去。

尿道堵很长，完全放好之后，末端正好能碰到氪星人体内的腺体。这不是蝙蝠侠第一次把这根尿道堵用在小宠物的身上，此前每一次，只要卡尔-艾尔能顺利地吃下它，都会得到一些小小的奖励。唯独这一回，蝙蝠侠的动作精准利落得像是在蝙蝠洞里做实验。他在确认尿道堵插好之后立即收手，甚至不肯多碰自己的宠物一下。他走到氪星宠物身后，往那双被反绑在身后的手里塞了一个小小的按钮。

“你可以亲自和韦恩先生道谢。”他公事公办地说明。

卡尔-艾尔感到很失落，但他没有任何提要求的立场。他今天已经惹恼他的主人足够多次了。

蝙蝠侠站了起来。他既不打算喂饱氪星宠物的屁股，也不打算解开小宠物身上余下的绳子。坏狗狗不会得到款待，而他还要去和韦恩讨论究竟要怎么处置这个不合格的宠物。

布鲁斯去厨房给自己找了点食物，一边咀嚼一边思索接下来的安排。

这个夜晚……它完完全全偏离了他和克拉克原本的计划。现在他需要一整个周末，换句话说，他需要让迪克再帮他代班两个晚上，还不能解释理由。这是稍微有点麻烦但并不是不能完成的那个部分。真正的问题是他还得应付阿尔弗雷德，在为克拉克留些面子的同时请老管家帮自己准备一些高热量、高蛋白、含有足够水分的流食。

或许他当时应该再深思熟虑一点的，不过现在说什么都晚了。如果他胆敢就这样半途而废，克拉克大概会把这事惦记上十年，十年里每个结婚纪念日都翻出来控诉一遍。

所以还是不了。他是蝙蝠侠，他能克服两个小小的困难。

布鲁斯又咬了一口三明治——它原本是阿尔弗雷德为夜巡回来的迪克准备的，不过反正迪克都会带达米安去24小时营业的快餐店体验垃圾食品独有的快乐，所以这没关系——同时看了看表。五点十分。按照他的计划，之后他们会需要精准的时间控制，他还有大概半个小时可以用来吃东西。

坦白来说，布鲁斯有点担心，毕竟从这里开始就是克拉克不允许他剧透的部分了。之前的一切，不管多么过分，都是克拉克知情并且同意的。他和克拉克仔细描述过会出现的所有玩法，并且解释了过程中可能造成的各种伤害。他坚持要自己的丈夫答应，如果烙印的部分对方忽然失去痛感，就必须立即喊停——痛觉的消失意味着烫伤严重到伤及神经的程度了。克拉克晒晒太阳就能恢复，但这不是布鲁斯随便乱来的理由。

克拉克觉得这些充满杞人忧天气息的预告很无聊，但布鲁斯有自己的坚持：超人在黄太阳光下坚不可摧，他没有太多机会深入了解普通人在疼痛面前能有多么脆弱。而布鲁斯是疼痛方面的行家，他很清楚自己打算用在克拉克身上的手段会造成何种程度的伤害，他 _当然_ 会为此感到担心。

话说回来，克拉克的演技还是烂得一如既往。五年以来，他们玩过的角色扮演游戏并不算少，克拉克曾经坦诚过的性幻想中有相当一部分都已经被付诸实践，而布鲁斯差不多每次都要出戏。至于这一次……布鲁斯必须要说克拉克实在太浮夸了。“哭哭啼啼的小宠物”是克拉克兴致勃勃亲自敲定的人设，他总是热衷于在自己身上大搞特搞OOC，布鲁斯从来没有想通过背后的理由。

说真的，就算是雷文爱好者红罗宾也不爱看这样的戏码。而布鲁斯绝对不会让克拉克知道 _那个_ 蝙蝠侠其实好几次在监视屏幕背后笑得差点背过气去的。

布鲁斯吃完最后一口三明治，把盘子放进水槽，准备回卧室去做些准备。这个时候，他的手机以 **特殊频率** 震动了一下，这把他吓了一大跳。他一边大步往外走一边从居家服的口袋里拿出手机，几乎控制不住自己的手发抖。

屏幕上是来自克拉克的信息：让我试试这个按钮。

布鲁斯没忍住翻了个白眼。我给你按钮可不是为了让你来跟我炫耀你有多熟悉摩尔斯电码的。它就不应该被用于发送某个光头企业家的姓氏之外的任何其他目的。

五分钟过去了，另一条信息被送到布鲁斯的手机上：我之前演得怎么样？

超烂。布鲁斯一边偷走达米安的那份三明治，一边在脑子里用力吐槽。说真的，你可以哭得再逼真一点的。

两分钟之后：我觉得我的演技至少值得一个奖。

是啊，值得一个金酸梅大满贯。

十分钟之后：你真的看得见吗？

布鲁斯在卧室里重新换上蝙蝠侠的全套行头，给手套做了清理和消毒，但没有戴上面罩。

三分钟后：我有点无聊了。

布鲁斯打开他用来放玩具的那个柜子。

一分钟后：哈喽，有人在吗？

布鲁斯挑好了马上会被用在克拉克身上的道具。

然后克拉克安静了大概五分钟。布鲁斯以为他总算是玩腻了，但新的信息很快发来：我开始担心我会不会把期望值设得太高了。

布鲁斯没忍住又翻了个白眼。好样的，克拉克。你给我等着。

他恶狠狠地拉下面罩，让自己进入蝙蝠侠的角色。

卡尔听见门把手被按下的声音，这让他满怀期待地抬起了头。

进来的人是蝙蝠侠。他一只手拿着一个小盘子，另一只手里拎着一个黑色的箱子。他屈尊露出的半张脸上没有什么表情，和每次他走进瞭望塔的会议室时的样子没什么两样。

“我和韦恩就怎么处置你还没有完全达成一致，”蝙蝠侠把盒子放在地上，“但现在是进食的时间。”而他从不苛待宠物。

他拿着盘子走到卡尔面前，叉起一小块被切开的三明治喂到卡尔嘴边。氪星人乖巧地咬住三明治，小心翼翼地咀嚼、吞咽，一点声音也没有发出。他脖颈间的红色项圈随着吞咽的动作轻轻起伏。

“好孩子。”蝙蝠侠称赞了一声。

卡尔很快吃完了那小盘三明治。蝙蝠侠把盘子和叉子收到一边，打开他带来的黑箱子。他先从里面拿出一个黑色的水瓶，给宠物喂了点水。然后一个小小的盆子被放到氪星人跪着的膝盖前，蝙蝠侠蹲下身，扶起卡尔的阴茎，以干净利落的手法拔掉不久前他放进去的那根尿道堵。

“现在你被许可进行排泄。”他说。

老实说，这有点困难。这氪星人硬得太久了，却又缺乏某种决定性的刺激，这让他根本射不出来。蝙蝠侠显然预料到了这个情况。他用戴着手套的右手捋了几下那根氪星阴茎，没用什么技巧，一切都只是为了让对方尽快射出来。宠物的阴茎在战术手套粗糙的表面擦过冠状沟时跳了跳，蝙蝠侠及时收手，正好避开了那些半射半淌出来的精液。

卡尔的身体绷紧了。这次射精的感觉和平时不太一样……积攒的精液全部清空之后，他的阴茎终于垂了下来。一阵尿意袭来，他没有费心去控制它，直接尿进了蝙蝠侠放在他面前的小盆子里。

蝙蝠侠收走了盆子。他用一小块深色的布料清理了自己的手套，又用另一块清理了宠物的阴茎。在确保所有不体面的痕迹都被清理干净之后，他走到氪星人的身后检查起了先前他留下的绳结。

“跪着别动。”蝙蝠侠下了新的命令。

卡尔因为蝙蝠侠低沉粗粝的声音轻轻颤抖了一下。蝙蝠侠一定注意到了这个细节，但他什么都没有说。他走近跪直了身体的氪星人，又一次蹲下身。他一定靠得非常近，因为卡尔甚至能感受到他的呼吸轻轻吹在自己背上，带来一阵若有似无的痒意。卡尔感到某个冰凉、尖锐的物件贴上他的手臂，紧接着那些绳子就松开了。

是蝙蝠标。这个认知让氪星人的阴茎又悄悄抬头了。

蝙蝠侠很快切断了所有绳子。但他没有允许，因此听话的宠物并不敢放下手臂。蝙蝠侠把绳子的残骸也收进箱子，随后回到卡尔身边。他从后方抓住那只红色的项圈，把驯服的氪星人拖到离墙更近一些的地方。

蝙蝠侠松开手，发出指令：“跪坐在你的腿上。”

卡尔照做了。蝙蝠侠走到宠物身后的那堵墙面前，碰了碰隐藏的机关。一块缓冲垫掀了起来，他在露出的数字键盘上输入一串密码，两条连着手铐的锁链立即从左右两边的墙壁里弹了出来。他牵着一条锁链走回卡尔身边，抬起氪星人的右手，给他戴上手铐。然后是左手。原本被卡尔握在右手手心的那个小按钮被他拿走，用某种方式固定在锁链上，正好是对方稍微翻翻手腕就能碰到的位置。完成这项工作后蝙蝠侠又走回了墙边，通过另一个机关调整锁链的长度，将宠物的双手向两个方向拉开、吊起，强迫他要么放弃跪坐在腿上的姿势，要么就必须挺直上半身。

蝙蝠侠走回氪星人面前检视自己的成果。他的宠物小心翼翼地夹了夹腿，试图掩藏自己又硬了的事实——而这自然是不可能的。蝙蝠侠没有生气，反倒给出新的指令：“你被允许勃起。”

这很不寻常。卡尔记得自己的主人有多么难以讨好，但现在的蝙蝠侠好说话得有点让人害怕了。

尽管如此，这个指令仍然让那根不大听话的氪星阴茎跳了跳。蝙蝠侠又去了他的那个箱子旁边，不知道在拿什么。卡尔没忍住悄悄舔了舔嘴唇。

蝙蝠侠很快带着一只中等尺寸的肛塞回来。卡尔认出这是穿刺和烙印的时候自己用过的那个，并因此感到某种微妙的失望。蝙蝠侠走到他的身后，命令他抬起屁股。他的主人原本想直接把肛塞放进去的，但很快发现这稍微有些困难。于是一根包裹在粗糙的特种纤维中的手指先被放进卡尔的身体，以精准有力的动作捅开那个氪星屁股。卡尔配合地尽量放松自己，但仍因为过于直接的刺激而弹动了几下，这为他的左边那半屁股招来了惩罚性的一巴掌。

蝙蝠侠把肛塞放进卡尔体内的方式让他回想起蝙蝠侠给蝙蝠车安装新零件的场景。这让他硬得更厉害了。等蝙蝠侠准许他放下屁股，重新回到他身前的时候，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了。这为蝙蝠侠省了不少工夫：他可以直接把尿道堵重新放回那根氪星阴茎里面了。

卡尔在整个过程里都表现得非常、非常顺从，他认为自己应该得到一些奖励。蝙蝠侠给他带完尿道堵之后就站了起来，正看见他用一种期待的神情看着自己，脸上写满了“我是不是做得很棒”几个大字。

“做得很好。”蝙蝠侠从不吝啬对好狗狗的称赞。他用一只戴着手套的手轻轻抚摸宠物的头发和面颊，后者立即乖顺地把脸贴上手套粗糙的表面，显然对此很是受用。

但卡尔想要的不止这个。他在蝙蝠侠的手指划过下颌的时候侧过脸，自作主张地叼住蝙蝠侠的一根手指，含在嘴里一下一下地舔舐，甚至还咬着手套粗糙的表面稍稍向后扯了一点点。他想要主人的手而不是隔着手套的触碰。他知道蝙蝠侠会为此不高兴的，但他这么乖，他值得比这更多、更好的奖励。

蝙蝠侠把手抽走了。卡尔失落地“呜”了一声。蝙蝠侠走回箱子边，从里面拿出了另外两样东西。

一个口笼，一个眼罩。这两样东西很快被戴到卡尔脸上，但是蝙蝠侠一句解释都没有。卡尔听见蝙蝠侠整理并锁上箱子的声音。他听见蝙蝠侠打开红太阳房的门，走了出去。他听见门被关上的声音。

然后他被关在口笼后面的嘴唇轻轻弯了起来。

这和他期待中的会发生的场景相比可差远了——虽然目前为止的桥段确实都很布鲁斯。进食和排泄控制，接触限制和感官控制，经典的拘束放置，以他对布鲁斯的了解很可能还附带有时间感控制。布鲁斯的操作非常精准，但显然不够有效。

就这点手段可没法驯服超人啊，亲爱的。我们走着瞧。

韦恩穿着居家服，踩着拖鞋，不耐烦地打开了红太阳房的门。他刚刚结束回笼觉从床上爬起来，就被准备出门的蝙蝠侠委以重任，让他代自己好好照顾被关起来准备接受教训的坏宠物。

说真的，蝙蝠侠也太宝贝他的小宠物了。依照韦恩的观点，这种不听话的坏狗狗就应该被扔掉。

房间里的氪星宠物并没有老老实实跪在原地。蝙蝠侠临走的时候把振动肛塞调整到了随机模式，这只坏狗狗竟然就堂而皇之地扭着屁股发浪，趁主人不在用一个电动小玩具取悦自己。韦恩决定等蝙蝠侠回来之后和他好好沟通一番。

他靠在门边为这精彩的表演鼓起了掌，小羊皮手套的表面碰在一起，发出沉闷的响声。卡尔的身体僵住了，他显然没有注意到刚才的开门声，直到现在才意识到有人正在看着自己表演。

“蝙蝠侠委托我来照顾你，”韦恩轻佻的声音响了起来，“你倒背着他玩得这么开心。或许我该让你的主人好好教教你规矩。”他走到卡尔面前，隔着口笼轻轻抚摸后者的脸。

“我本来应该给你喂些吃的，”还没完全从睡梦中清醒过来的有钱人打了个哈欠，犹犹豫豫地在口笼的搭扣上摩挲，“但谁知道你会不会又忽然咬我呢？”他稍稍用了点力，将宠物的下颌抬了起来。

卡尔顺着他的动作抬起头，修长白皙的脖颈拉出一道优美的弧线，正好露出韦恩为他挑选的红色项圈。他的驯服和项圈本身的存在都极大地取悦了韦恩。后者懒洋洋地笑了一声，放在口笼搭扣上的手指摸索着挑开了一截皮带。

“啊，所以你也不是不能乖乖的嘛。”韦恩笑嘻嘻地挑开另一个搭扣，摘下了整个口笼。他的指尖隔着小羊皮手套擦过氪星人形状漂亮、颜色艳丽的嘴唇，轻轻揉了揉后者自己咬出来的一小圈齿痕。卡尔温驯地哼哼了两声，伸出一小截舌尖，一下一下地舔舐那只被包裹在手套里的手指。

真可惜。韦恩漫不经心地想。蝙蝠侠不许我摘掉他的眼罩，不然我就能看见那双漂亮的眼睛啦。这会儿它们一定正闪着湿漉漉的光呢。

在这种时候想起蝙蝠侠，这让韦恩不愉快了。他决定收回他的纵容。“自作主张的坏狗狗。”他轻声训斥，尽管他听起来并不生气，反倒带着一股宠爱的意味。然后他不留情面地收了回手，趿着拖鞋走回门边，拿起他带来的碗和勺子。

“张嘴。”

氪星人乖顺地照做。韦恩舀起一勺流食，没什么耐心地塞进后者的嘴里。小宠物小心地叼住勺子，吞下食物，在勺子被抽离时用还会用舌头舔舔它的背面，一点食物也不浪费。

“你今天好乖，”韦恩一边投喂小宠物一边漫不经心地说，“让我想起了我丈夫养的一只白色拉布拉多。”

“啊，我和你说过我丈夫吗？”他又喂了一勺。

卡尔迷惘地仰起脸。这让韦恩又在心里可惜了一次他不能拿掉那个碍事的眼罩。

“我亲爱的克拉克，”韦恩的声音变得甜蜜起来，“他又温柔又体贴，简直是个天使。”

或许是因为提起他的好人丈夫的缘故，韦恩喂食的动作也变得温柔了一些。

“我喜欢他宽阔的胸口和厚实的肩膀，”韦恩轻轻地说，“这很能给人安全感。”

卡尔抖了抖，差一点错过韦恩递过来的勺子。

“当然啦，他有时候也会无理取闹，”韦恩显然也心不在焉，他的勺子差一点直接戳到氪星人的嘴角，“但他无理取闹的时候从不歇斯底里，反而有种讨人喜欢的狡黠。”他意识到了自己差点把食物送到卡尔的脸上，立即笑嘻嘻地打了个圆场：“哎呀，我不小心……可我想着他总是不能集中精神。这可不能怪我。”他无辜地嘟了嘟嘴。“他对外人总是一副没什么脾气的好好先生的样子，只有我才能看见他外表底下掩藏的尖锐棱角。每次想起这件事我总会情难自已。”

他特意在“情难自已”上加了某种暗示性的重音。“而且我丈夫生气的样子也好可爱。有时他在生气，我却只想吻他。”

卡尔含着勺子僵住了。他咳了起来，似乎是被食物呛住了。

韦恩终于想起来喂食才是自己的正事。他急急忙忙把碗放下，轻轻拍着氪星宠物的后背给他顺气。但这个从来不务正业的有钱人当然不会认真给小宠物顺气。他的轻拍很快就变成充满情色暗示的抚摸，与此同时，他俯下身，凑到卡尔的耳边轻轻说：“你想不想哪天见见他呀？”

卡尔的呛咳停下来。他不习惯在看不见的情况下被韦恩这样凑到耳边呵着气说话，这让他整个耳朵都红了。

“我觉得他一定会喜欢你这样的小狗狗的。”韦恩继续在他的耳朵旁边讲话。卡尔不得不咬住嘴唇才能吞下一声响亮的呻吟。

“我可以让你和他养的拉布拉多在同一个食盆里喝水，”韦恩凑得太近了，他的嘴唇甚至轻轻擦过了氪星人的耳廓，“小氪会喜欢你的。它说不定会高高兴兴地来闻你的屁股。”他悄悄把肛塞的震动调到了最高档。

卡尔张开嘴，难耐地喘息起来。韦恩低声笑了起来，他刻意压沉了声音，这让他听起来甚至有一点点像 _蝙蝠侠_ 。他向后退开，一个不小心将嘴唇直接蹭在小宠物的耳朵上，于是他顺势又在耳垂上咬了一下。搞完这一串小动作，这性格恶劣地有钱人才终于肯老老实实地站起来。

“哎呀，”他慢吞吞地说，“我不过是提起我丈夫养的小狗，这也让你开始发情吗？”他站在那里快乐地欣赏了一分钟被肛塞折磨的氪星人，才大发慈悲关掉了它。卡尔垂下头大口喘着气。他从耳朵到胸口的一大片皮肤都被情欲染红了，乳头和阴茎都翘得老高。要不是阴茎里还塞着尿道堵，他一定早就射得满地都是。

韦恩重新拿起碗。里面的流食还剩下一小半。“你还想吃吗？”他大发慈悲地询问了小宠物的意见。氪星人摇了摇头。他好想射。

韦恩遗憾地哼了一声。“蝙蝠侠说不准会为此惩罚你，”他端着碗走开了，“可这又关我什么事呢？”他把碗放在一边，拿起另一个深色的小盆子放在氪星宠物面前，蹲下身拔掉了那根尿道堵。

卡尔几乎是立即就射了出来。然后出来的是尿液。韦恩饶有兴致地抱着手臂观看整个过程，并且就氪星宠物的发育情况进行了一些不怎么客观的评价。其中一些内容让卡尔又一次对着他龇出牙齿，不过这次他站得足够远，什么也没有发生。

确定小宠物的阴茎再也交代不出来什么东西之后，韦恩收走盆子，带着一块布料回来清理了氪星人的阴茎。他在卡尔面前蹲下来，一只手托起那根即使软着也沉甸甸的性器，另一只手拿着尿道堵比划了一下，苦恼地发现自己不知道这个东西该怎么用。

“我还没有给人上过尿道堵呢，”他苦恼地歪着脑袋，“我是不是应该先让你硬起来？”

他一边说，一边用戴着小羊皮手套的左手顺着那根氪星阴茎捋动起来。卡尔的不应期还没完全结束，这让他的反应来得比韦恩预料中更慢一点。韦恩显然也发现了这一点：“我听说氪星人没有不应期……这是怎么回事？”他的手顺着阴茎向下，托起阴囊的位置熟练地揉弄起来。

“我想起来了！”他忽然用阿基米德大喊“尤里卡”的那种语气喊叫起来，“我们正在一个开着红太阳灯的房间里呢！”他的手继续向下滑动，隔着手套在先前蝙蝠侠留下的烙印上轻轻抚摸。“没关系，我的手活很好。”他轻轻描摹那个蝙蝠的形状。“我丈夫不止一次称赞过这一点。”

那根氪星阴茎在他说出最后那句话的时候跳了跳，终于硬了起来。

韦恩的手回到小宠物的阴茎上，稍稍用了点技巧作为奖励。他的指尖从龟头划过，正好刮走了一点点淌出来的前液。他把手指伸到氪星人面前：“把你自己的水舔干净。”

卡尔抽抽鼻子，从韦恩手上闻到自己的味道。他伸出舌头，凭着嗅觉提供的信息准确地舔在韦恩的手指上。他花了多到不必要的时间来仔细舔舐那一小块手套皮料，最后趁着韦恩不注意悄悄用上了牙齿，试图把它从面前这只手上拽掉。

韦恩收回了手：“坏狗狗。难怪蝙蝠侠坚持要给你戴上口笼。”

他用那只手扶住氪星人完全勃起了的阴茎，另一只手拿着尿道堵对准马眼，小心翼翼地插了进去。他在尿道堵进入到一半的时候困惑地停了手。

“它是这么用的吗？”不学无术的有钱人向自己发问。他捏着尿道堵小幅度地前后抽插了一下。“我总觉得哪里怪怪的。”他粗暴地把已经放进去的半截尿道堵全部抽了出来。

卡尔呻吟了一声。也可能是哀叫了一声。韦恩分不太清小宠物发情时的声音和被弄痛时候的声音。他原本扶着阴茎的那只手挪到它的顶端，在那个小孔周围轻轻扒了一下。

“让我再仔细看看……”他这么说着，又一次把尿道堵塞了进去。

这次进入得倒是很顺利。但是韦恩手上根本没有轻重，他几乎是直接捅了下去，尿道堵被插进去那头直直地戳在里头脆弱的腺体上。卡尔又叫了一声，不受控制地挣扎起来。

“看来这样也不对，”韦恩又一次抽出尿道堵。他仔仔细细地研究了一下尿道堵的构造，抬起头问被锁链捆住的氪星人：“喂，你知道蝙蝠侠都是怎么用这个玩意儿的吗？”

卡尔似乎是认真想要回答这个问题的。但韦恩才不会给他机会。

“你当然不会知道啦，”他轻快地说，“蝙蝠侠总是把你照顾得好好的，你只要依赖你的主人就可以了。你才不用知道这种事呢。”

他又试了三次，都没能成功。不是捅得太深就是插到一半的时候感觉不对劲。中间氪星宠物的阴茎一度因疼痛而软了下去，但韦恩的手活确实和他吹嘘得一样棒。他要不了一分钟就让那根饱受折磨的阴茎再一次硬了起来。

第四次，他终于成功了。在韦恩不断尝试的时候，卡尔尽量控制住了自己的声音，但他控制不住别的生理反应——他全身的肌肉都不断绷紧又放松，最后出了一身薄汗。这让他的皮肤在模拟红太阳射线的灯光底下以一种充满色情暗示的方式闪闪发光。

韦恩没忍住在那个汗淋淋的胸口多摸了几下。然后他看了看时间，遗憾地站起来，重新给氪星人戴上口笼。

“我得走啦，”他依依不舍地说，“记得要想我。”

卡尔在口笼里发出那种威胁性的“呜呜”声。

韦恩才不理他。穿着居家服的阔佬趿着拖鞋、哼着小曲，愉快地离开了。

韦恩离开的时候没有打开振动肛塞的开关。单纯的放置对卡尔来说有点无聊。他在软垫上挪动了一下，给自己找到一个舒适的姿势，睡了一会儿。

他还是不太习惯长时间沐浴在红太阳光线下。无论是人造的还是天然的。他不喜欢一切能令他疲惫的东西，包括花精力去应付难缠的韦恩。

他在大约四个半小时之后醒来——他的生物钟暂时还在正常运转，这让他能大致估量时间。他的屁股里那个肛塞又在震动了，但只是普通的中档。这是他们的游戏开始之后还没有出现过的档位，卡尔有点猜不到布鲁斯想做什么。

他又等了一会儿才听见开门的声音。某种稍稍有点重量的东西被放在离他不远的软垫上。有人走到他的面前，一只手摸上了他正戴着的口笼。那只手在打开口笼搭扣的时候非常小心，一下都没有碰到他，这比较像是蝙蝠侠的作风。

然后他听见蝙蝠侠说：“你没有吃完上一顿饭。”

好宠物不应该浪费食物。卡尔想道歉，但他没有被允许说话。他只能尽量表现得听话一些，争取蝙蝠侠的宽大处理。

他屁股里的肛塞被停下了。蝙蝠侠平淡的声音又一次响起：“张嘴。”

卡尔张开嘴。一勺食物被放进他的嘴里。还是流食，而且味道和之前的一模一样。他不确定是因为蝙蝠侠只准备了这一种食物，还是因为他没有吃完上一顿饭，所以被剥夺了更换口粮的权利。

蝙蝠侠喂食的风格和韦恩一点都不像。他不说话，动作干净利落，注重效率，但没有韦恩那种随便和粗暴。蝙蝠侠的动作甚至称得上温柔。

卡尔很快吃完了蝙蝠侠带来的食物。蝙蝠侠给他擦了擦嘴，重新戴上口笼——这是又一个和韦恩不一样的流程——紧接着什么东西被放在他的面前。蝙蝠侠拔掉尿道堵，公事公办地告知他：“你被允许进行排泄。”

这就有点麻烦了。卡尔确实很想尿尿，但硬着的人或者硬着的氪星人都是不可能尿出来的，雄性生物生理学不允许这种事发生。但如果要先射精……他又确实没有那么想射。

蝙蝠侠就是在强人所难，他愤愤不平地想。这个念头倒是让他变得更硬了一点，但仍然不足够让他射精。

他们僵持了大约三分钟。中间蝙蝠侠催促了他一次：“你在浪费我的时间。”

卡尔的阴茎又跳了跳。但这还是不够。

“你觉得我在故意折磨你。”蝙蝠侠忽然指出。

卡尔抬起头。他戴着眼罩和口笼，这两样道具几乎遮住了他的整个脸。蝙蝠侠是怎么看出来的？

“我有吗？”蝙蝠侠听起来就像是在询问瞭望塔修理进展一样公事公办，“点头或摇头。”

卡尔摇了摇头。他想起瞭望塔上一次需要修理时的场景，那次战斗结束之后蝙蝠侠的披风破了一小块，正好是屁股的位置。他的阴茎对这个画面很有兴趣。

“撒谎。”蝙蝠侠平静地说。

卡尔又摇了摇头，在口笼后面轻轻“呜”了一声。他的阴茎倒是翘得更高了。

“我这段时间很忙，”蝙蝠侠说，“疏于对你的管教。这是我的错。”

卡尔抖了抖。没有哪个合格的宠物会让主人说出这样的话来。而且蝙蝠侠这个语气会让他想起他们的上一次争吵，他觉得自己在战斗中做得没错，但蝙蝠侠傲慢地宣称氪星人的援助是不被需要的。那次争吵最后以他们滚到一起告终。

“你至少应该能控制住最简单的排泄，”蝙蝠侠的语调里终于带上了一点真正的训斥的味道，“我很失望。”

一阵悉悉索索的声音响了起来。听起来像是蝙蝠侠走开了。

“还有另一个我不愿意思考的可能性，”蝙蝠侠的声音确实从稍远一点的地方传来，“你背叛了我。韦恩说他来照看你的时候你射得很快。”

卡尔在眼罩底下睁大了眼睛。韦恩在他耳边说话的回忆忽然涌现，他甚至还能感受到那双漂亮的嘴唇在自己耳朵上轻轻擦过的质感。他不应该在主人面前想起那个讨人厌的有钱人……卡尔用力摇头，想要证明自己的忠诚。

“撒谎。又一次。”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地戳穿他。

卡尔为这句话瑟缩了一下。虽然他的阴茎另有想法。

“看来我让你想起韦恩怎么对待你了，”蝙蝠侠走了回来，“我记得他用过你的嘴。”

卡尔点点头。

“他玩过你的奶子。”

摇头。

“他踩过你。”

点头。

“他让你射了。”

迟疑地摇头。排泄的时候不算的话。

“他用过你的屁股。”

摇头。

“他对你用过鞭子。”

摇头。

一只戴着战术手套的手忽然出现在卡尔的屁股上。蝙蝠侠什么时候走到那里去的？

“他打过你的屁股。”

点头。

“你很喜欢。”

摇头。

蝙蝠侠的动静忽然消失了。是他的反应不对吗？可他还能怎么回答呢？他总不能告诉自己 _真正_ 的主人自己确实从中得到了乐趣……

“骗子。”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音忽然在他耳边出现。他的主人离得非常近，说话时呼出的气流轻轻拍在他的耳朵上。韦恩那时也是这么说话的。两个声音在他的耳边重叠了。

卡尔的大脑一片空白。等他回过神的时候，只听到有液体滴在身下的小盆子里的声音。房间里的温度并不低，但他只觉得又湿又冷。他有点想念布鲁斯掌心的温度了。

蝙蝠侠的动静又消失了。卡尔知道自己要被惩罚了。

蝙蝠侠没有在房间里停留太久。

他把卡尔的阴茎清理干净，重新戴上尿道堵。他在那两个乳钉上做了点卡尔不太确定是什么的手脚，给氪星人换了一只肛塞，然后把一个卡尔同样不确定是什么的小圆片贴在烙印的位置上。

做完这些事之后，蝙蝠侠就消失了。

他在我身上做了什么？卡尔半是期待半是不安地想。

他的问题很快得到了回答。

虽起先他根本没有反应过来那是什么——这又不怪他，他从来没有在失去力量的情形下被电击过。他根本不知道电流会给普通人带来什么样的感受。好吧，严格来说他现在的体验也不能算是普通人被电击时的感受，因为氪星人身体的电阻和人类身体的很可能不太一样……

也不一定。他在随机电流的间隙喘着气想到。设计这一连串游戏的人是布鲁斯，布鲁斯早就收集过他全套的身体数据了，其中说不定真的有氪星人的电阻之类奇奇怪怪的东西。

连着卡尔左边乳头的电极又将一串强度适中的电流导向他。他的身体为此绷紧，胸部高高挺起，但还没等他缓过劲，他屁股里的肛塞又将另一串电流送到他的某处敏感点上。他不受控制地跪了起来，收紧屁股，身体向后仰去，全靠连接在墙上的锁链承受身体的重量。

随机电流最大的坏处就是你无法预期它什么时候到来。卡尔没有费心去控制自己的声音，尽管戴着口笼他也不能真正地大喊出声，但……毕竟努力让自己不要呻吟也是需要力气的。

另一串电流通过会阴上那个电极片击中他。卡尔的身体猛地坠了下来。他的手腕好痛，那对钢铁镣铐一定把他的手腕磨破了，但他现在根本没有精力顾及自己的手腕怎么样。在该死的随机电击中保持清醒、计算时间已经耗尽他全部的全部理智了。

过了大约四个半小时——这间隔时间和上一次应该没太大差别——之后，韦恩忽然就出现在房间里。卡尔不知道这个讨人厌的有钱人是什么时候来的，又站在一边看了多久。他一出声就在评论卡尔在电流刺激下挣扎的样子：“看起来你很喜欢嘛。”

卡尔努力向他表现出自己的愤怒。一串肛塞放出的电流迅速击溃了他的努力。

“这是我的主意，”韦恩听起来很愉快，“蝙蝠侠想不好要怎么惩罚你。我嘛，我觉得超人忍受着电流还要努力挺直身体的样子很性感，所以我就这么提议啦。”他的声音渐渐接近，听起来像是走到了卡尔面前。“蝙蝠侠想都不想就同意了。我猜他一定深有同感。”

卡尔想起上次他在蝙蝠侠面前触碰高压电的场景。那时他们在蝙蝠洞的某个秘密入口外面，两个人都伤痕累累，一路上全靠互相搀扶才没有直接倒下。所以当时你满脑子都在想这种东西吗布鲁斯！

右边乳头上的一次电击迅速把卡尔从回忆拉回当下。他咬着嘴唇吞下一声呻吟。韦恩还站在那里呢。他不会给韦恩羞辱自己的机会的。

一只手落在口笼的搭扣上。再挑开搭扣的过程中它碰到了卡尔的颈侧。不出意料，那只手上戴着质地柔软的小羊皮手套。

“哎呀，”韦恩一惊一乍的声音响起，“你的嘴唇怎么啦？”

小羊皮手套从卡尔自己咬出的齿痕上划过。

“我该建议蝙蝠侠把口笼换成口枷，”韦恩听起来若有所思，“我可见不得这么漂亮的嘴唇被咬伤。”金属和陶瓷碰撞的声音。“不过现在是张嘴吃饭的时间啦。”

卡尔张开嘴，同时稍稍回想了一下他进入红太阳房以来的经历。这是第四次喂食，布鲁斯打算让他一天吃几次东西？

勺子被放进他的嘴里。还是流食，但调味进行过调整。这一次喂食期间电击没有停下，但频率和强度都被降低了，刚好到卡尔努努力就能控制自己正常吞咽的程度。他小心地吃着韦恩喂到嘴里的东西，没有给这个讨嫌的阔佬留下哪怕一点点嘲笑自己的机会。或者去向蝙蝠侠告状的机会。

韦恩倒是一如既往地聒噪。他仍旧在喋喋不休地说自己的丈夫，仔仔细细地讲述这个不畏强权的记者写出过那么多尖锐的文章，私下里却是个让他做什么都不会生气的好好先生。卡尔吃了多久他就说了多久，直到最后一口流食被喂进氪星人的嘴里他才遗憾地停了下来。

卡尔听见韦恩走开。然后电击的频率忽然被提高了。尽管没有先前强烈，但密集的电击还是叫他吃不消。他在挣扎的时候下意识地拽住了链子，弄出一阵哗啦啦的声响。这让韦恩笑出了声。

韦恩走了回来。有什么东西被放在卡尔面前，听起来是他已经很熟悉了的那个小盆子。戴着小羊皮手套的手拔掉了尿道堵。卡尔的阴茎已经翘得老高了，但他没有立即射出来，他距离高潮只差一次电击的距离。

但韦恩才懒得等他。“啊，”他自称的新主人笑嘻嘻地说，“看来有只小狗狗需要一点帮助。”韦恩抬起脚，有复杂精美雕花的鞋尖落在氪星宠物的阴茎根部，顺着那根形状漂亮的性器轻轻向上一划……

卡尔响亮地抽噎了一声。有短暂的一瞬间，他几乎什么都感知不到。过了好一会儿，可能有一两分钟那么久之后，他才终于意识到自己射到韦恩的鞋子上了。说不定还尿了一点在上面。他身上的电极还在尽职尽责地运作，但这会儿卡尔根本攒不起力气控制自己，每一下电击都能从他嘴里逼出一声颤抖的呻吟。

“这是我最喜欢的一双鞋子！”韦恩听起来几乎是在生气，“我第一次见到我丈夫的时候就穿着这双鞋，后来我还穿着它求婚。我小心翼翼保养了那么多年可不是为了让你弄脏它的——把它舔干净！”

沾着精液和尿液的鞋尖抵在卡尔的嘴唇上。他忽然被一股迟来的、巨大的羞耻感击中，但他能不确定究竟是韦恩的说辞还是鞋子上属于他自己的味道带来了这种羞耻。他的脸红透了。

韦恩轻轻踢了踢他的嘴唇，催促他快一点。卡尔伸出舌头，乖乖地舔了上去。

“我可爱的、甜蜜的丈夫……”韦恩听起来像是陷入回忆的样子，“我头一回见到他是在一间酒店套房里。那么大的个子，却非得把自己装进不合身的衬衫里面，非得把那具阿波罗似的身躯藏起来。”

卡尔在电流中轻轻颤抖了一下。

“我在遇见他之前就读过他写的文章，”韦恩轻快地说，“其中有一些真的很有见地。那些漂亮优雅的文字，谁能想到是那么个看起来笨手笨脚的大个子写出来的呢？但这只让我更喜欢他了。”

卡尔似乎想把自己缩起来，但他的阴茎表示它很喜欢韦恩的发言。

“后来我就不可抑制地爱上他啦，”韦恩的声音变得柔和而真挚，“我越了解他，就越为他倾倒。天底下再没有比他更好的人了。我竟然真的说服他同意跟我结婚——每次想起来这件事我都觉得像是在做梦。”

卡尔控制不住地呻吟了一声。

“我说过吗？他有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，”韦恩轻声感叹，“可能是地球上最好看的一双蓝眼睛。可他非得把它们藏到厚重、笨拙的镜片后面。我好遗憾。”他甚至真的叹了一口气。

卡尔已经差不多把他的鞋子弄干净了。氪星人用一侧面颊轻轻蹭了蹭鞋面的雕花。

“不过——”韦恩注意到了他的小动作，不得不用轻轻的一踢催促他继续，“我丈夫有一点偶尔会困扰我。他是个想象力丰富的文字工作者，有时候可能过于丰富了。我当然也爱他这一面……但偶尔他会提出那种让我不知道如何是好的要求。”

卡尔涨红着脸，飞快把鞋子上最后一点精液的残留弄干净了。他又勃起了，阴茎沉甸甸地坠在两腿之间。

韦恩把小盆子收走，清理了卡尔的阴茎和自己的手套，重新给氪星人戴上口笼和尿道堵。

“规定时间到，”他遗憾地说，“看来我只有下次跟你讲我丈夫那些有趣的小想法了。”

他步履轻快地离开了。

卡尔绝对不会承认他悄悄松了一口气。

说真的，应付随机电击可比应付一个兴致勃勃的韦恩容易多了。

这一次的间隔仍然是大约四个半小时，可能稍短一点。卡尔在脑子里算着时间。假设每次都是四个半小时——大体上来说这错不了——从他们扔掉剧本之后布鲁斯第一次出现时起算，现在应该过去了大约二十个小时。加上之前有剧本的部分……

在你不得不放我出去晒太阳好让我能去上班之前还剩大概二十七个小时。他躲在口笼后面偷笑。加把劲啊，布鲁斯，别让我太失望了。

他在算着时间的时候，蝙蝠侠关掉了电击，把电极从他的身上摘了下来。

“你被允许排泄。”熟悉的小盆子放在他的身前。所以这一次没有喂食。这说明他计算的时间没有大错，现在确实是深更半夜，即使要吃夜宵也太晚了的那种时间。

尿道堵被拔掉了。卡尔没能马上射出来。

实话实说，他 **又** 开始觉得无聊了。这些流程大约是布鲁斯的某种仪式感作祟的产物，但它们只会让整个过程显得非常、非常、非常的机械和死板。他是一个富有创造力的文字工作者，他从来都不喜欢按部就班。

而且蝙蝠侠还不怎么说话。介于韦恩的上一次拜访并没能为蝙蝠侠惩罚他提供足够多的借口，这意味着除非有什么新的道具被用到他身上，否则事情就会变得很无趣。说真的，蝙蝠侠的无趣程度和韦恩的那股烦人劲根本不相上下。布鲁斯到底是怎么把蝙蝠侠和韦恩拼到一起，奇迹般地变出来一个迷人得要命的他自己的？

蝙蝠侠给了他三分钟的时间。他一直硬着，但是没有新的事情发生。

一只手隔着粗糙的战术手套落在他的胸口。“我会给你一些帮助，”蝙蝠侠说，“稍后你要为此接受惩罚。”

那只手粗暴地揉起了他一边的乳头。他僵住了。

此前长时间电击的作用在这一刻忽然显现了出来：氪星人饱受电流折磨的胸部敏感得不可思议。蝙蝠侠只是随便揉弄几下，他的阴茎就开始淌水了。

蝙蝠侠显然也发现了这一点。他走了两步，站到卡尔面前，同时开始照顾后者两边的乳头。他没用什么技巧，但他熟悉氪星人的每一个敏感点，每一下动作都充满目的性而卡尔根本没有办法反抗这个。

他一分钟不到就射出来了。

蝙蝠侠什么都没有说。他的手几乎是在卡尔射出来的同一刻就离开了后者的胸部。卡尔徒劳地挺起身体，试图追上去。他的阴茎还在底下滴滴答答地滴着尿。

“电击没有让你学乖，”蝙蝠侠平静地指出。

卡尔几乎没有听清他在说什么。这氪星人正忙着让自己喘匀气呢。蝙蝠侠走到他身后，取出那个带电击功能的肛塞，换上他最早给卡尔用过的那个。

“作为无法管理好你的身体的惩罚，”蝙蝠侠平静地宣告，“你会被强制发情直到下次有人来看你。”

他把肛塞的震动调到最大档，收拾好东西转身离开。

卡尔在肛塞的刺激下难耐地喘了一口气，忽然惊恐地意识到，这一次没有尿道堵。

他现在全得靠自己了。

卡尔在第三次射精之后失去了意识。把所有的无精高潮全部算上的话，这是蝙蝠侠离开之后他获得的第八次高潮。倒不是说他此前没有和布鲁斯进行过性爱马拉松，但黄太阳光总能让事情变得容易得多。

他不确定自己昏过去了多久。中途那个完美符合氪星生理学的肛塞大概一刻也没有停过，因为他确实醒来过几回，清醒不了两分钟就再一次被来得又快又猛的高潮送回恍惚当中。他好累。他甚至可能被这个该死的肛塞操尿了一回，但他几乎不能准确地判断这件事是否发生。

最后一次获得清醒的时候，他很确定自己是真的什么也射不出来了。

再醒来的时候，卡尔感到一只手正拿着温热的毛巾帮他清理下体。那里现在一定是一片狼藉。

毛巾很快离开。口笼被解下来。一根吸管抵在他的嘴唇上。

卡尔含住吸管轻轻吮吸起来。之前连续不知道多少个小时的高潮确实让他有点脱水。入口的液体尝起来和蝙蝠侠随身携带应急的口服营养液很像，他从来没喜欢过那个味道，这让他感到一阵轻微的恶心。

一只戴着战术手套的手落在他的后脑，轻柔地摩挲。那只手好温柔，但他被一个人关在这里太久了，被一个肛塞玩弄，谁都不在身边……他只想要切实的肢体接触。

喝到一半的时候，卡尔松开吸管，乖顺地抬起头：“主人……”

然后他听到了一声嗤笑。属于 _韦恩_ 的嗤笑。

“难怪你这么乖，”韦恩听起来不怎么高兴，“你以为我是蝙蝠侠。可惜你的主人正忙着呢，他才没有时间来看望一个无足轻重的宠物。”

卡尔为此挣扎起来。拴住他的锁链被他扯动，发出激烈的声响。

韦恩大发慈悲地把那根吸管重新抵回他的嘴边：“喝吧。”

卡尔衔住吸管。谢天谢地韦恩至少没有继续讲那些关于他丈夫的话。

那只戴着蝙蝠侠手套的手仍然停留在他的脑袋上，以蝙蝠侠绝对不会有的方式温柔地抚摸他。在确保带来的液体都被喝光之后，那只手还贴心地帮他擦了擦嘴角。提醒自己这只手并不真的属于蝙蝠侠实在是太难了，卡尔几乎控制不住自己用侧脸去磨蹭它。

“我要生气了，”韦恩懒洋洋地说，“一只蝙蝠侠的手套就能让你这么听话。”

卡尔僵住了。他几乎是不情不愿地向后撤开。

韦恩嘲讽地笑起来。好在他没有说更多为难人的话，只是重新给卡尔戴上口笼，又把连接手铐和墙壁的锁链稍稍放长了一点。现在卡尔可以放松身体坐在自己的腿上了。

“蝙蝠侠要我转达你，”韦恩宽宏大量地说，“你被允许睡一会儿。”他的手从卡尔脖子上那个红色的项圈上拂过。“顺便一提，红色果然很衬你。”

这一次，卡尔实在是懒得朝着他龇牙了。氪星人只是把自己的脸转开表示抗拒。

韦恩快乐地大笑起来，走出了房间。

卡尔被肛塞的震动叫醒。房间里暂时没有其他人。他想算算时间，发现这已经是不可能完成的任务了。

先前可怕的连续高潮之后，他就彻底失去了时间感。他只能假定他们仍然大致按照四个半小时的时间间隔来继续游戏。那他们的周末现在还剩大约十七个小时。布鲁斯肯定还会悄悄调整出现时间的间隔。问题在于：他会把间隔调短还是调长？

游戏开始后的第一次，卡尔认真地开始担心起时间问题。

他没等多久，门的方向就传来了有人开门的响动。

这回进来的人一直没有说话，也没有触碰到卡尔身上任何一处裸露的皮肤。他沉默地在氪星人身前放下一个小盆子。卡尔如今已经很熟悉盆子落在软垫上的声音了，没怎么抗拒地排空了膀胱里储存的尿液。

盆子被收走。沉默来客可能是在清洁自己的手。五分钟之后，卡尔脸上的口笼被取下。紧接着一柄金属勺子被抵在他的嘴唇上。

卡尔顺从地张开嘴，吞下一口流食。食物的调味又变了。他屁股里的肛塞被调成了随机模式，这让他有点惊慌。他不觉得自己还能再硬起来了。

无论如何，肛塞还是在尽职尽责地运作，为他的身体提供强烈的刺激。卡尔在某一次随机到最高档的时候用力抖了抖，弄洒了一口被送到嘴边的食物。他下意识地追了上去，想要在流食滴落之前接住它。

他当然做不到。他还被锁链固定着呢。

喂食和肛塞的震动一同停下了。毛巾落在他的脸上，擦掉嘴角沾到的食物，很快又离开了。卡尔知道自己要被惩罚了，但……这是蝙蝠侠的惩罚还是韦恩的惩罚？

房间里的人还是没有说话的打算。也不打算碰他。这个人似乎是打定主意要把自己的身份当作一个秘密隐瞒下去了。他走开了一小会儿，又重新走回卡尔面前。

空气里忽然响起鞭子尖梢划破空气的声音。

这一下是空抽。卡尔知道这是一种预告。他绷紧身体，准备迎接鞭打的惩罚。

出乎他意料的是，鞭子没有立即落下。相反，鞭子尖尖的末端戳上他的胸口，在左边乳头上轻轻划起了圈。这比直接的鞭打更难熬，但他只能挺直身体承受。鞭子玩够左边胸口后又移去了右边，有一下没一下地拨弄戴在乳头上的乳钉。

氪星人的右边乳头很快硬了起来。他面前的人发出一声模糊的冷笑，仍听不出是蝙蝠侠或者韦恩。鞭子回到他的左边乳头上又戳了几下。直到两边的乳头都变成差不多的颜色和形状，它才终于从卡尔的身体上离开——

然后又快又准地抽上了右边的乳尖。

卡尔差一点就叫出声了。鞭子一触即走，但火辣辣的刺痛感仍在持续。它甚至让他的阴茎悄悄抬起来了一点。过了大约一分钟，鞭子的尖端才又出现。它轻轻绕着右侧乳头划动，就像是在安抚他一样。卡尔不敢放松精神，但在这手段高妙的玩弄下他的注意力也很难长时间集中。鞭子的末梢抓住他走神的一瞬间抬起，然后又一鞭抽在他的右边乳头上。

这一回，卡尔没能控制住自己的惊叫声。

拿着鞭子的人发出一声满意的哼笑。这是韦恩会做的事情，但那个声音听起来像是蝙蝠侠。不管他是谁——他的耐性和观察力显然都是一流的。每一次，他都会耐心地玩弄卡尔的胸口直到氪星人精神松懈，再抓住那短短的一瞬间挥鞭。通过鞭子进行的温柔爱抚和精准无情的鞭打交替进行，每边乳头各承受了十下。等他完成对卡尔胸部的责罚并且退开的时候，后者的阴茎已经彻底勃起了。

卡尔自己都没想到他还能硬起来。

鞭子的尖梢顺着氪星人的腹肌一路下滑，最后轻轻拨弄了一下那根氪星阴茎。执掌鞭子的人似乎是打算要重复他对卡尔的乳头做过的事情。这个认知让卡尔轻轻瑟缩了一下。

但是鞭子离开了。持鞭人绕着他走了半圈。鞭子的末梢在卡尔的屁股上划了几圈，就在他绷紧屁股准备迎接鞭打的时候——鞭子落在了塞住他后穴的那个肛塞上。

这一次，拿着鞭子的人没有停手。他通过手腕精准地控制角度，持续不断地击打肛塞露出来的末端，确保每一下都能让肛塞碰到氪星人的一个敏感点。卡尔咬着牙坚持了五分钟，终于还是在某一次冲击下呻吟了起来。这几乎就是在做爱，可他们甚至连一点点肢体接触都没有。他说不清这当中的快乐和痛苦哪个部分更多。

又过了两分钟，拿着鞭子的人忽然挥了一次空鞭。卡尔不由自主地夹紧屁股，然后才发现鞭子根本没有落在肛塞上。他的身后响起又一串无法分辨身份的模糊笑声。卡尔几乎要为此感到委屈了。

拿鞭子的人又走了回来。鞭子的尖梢在悄悄淌起了前液的氪星阴茎上划过。这一次，它直接抽在了冠状沟上。

卡尔条件反射地骂了一声，尾音拉长成一声发着抖的呻吟。两秒钟之后，他才反应过来自己刚才说了什么：氪星语里当然也有丰富的关于性的粗口。

鞭子停下了。这不是个好兆头。他可以叫出声，但说话——无论说的是什么——又是另一码事。所以这个人到底是蝙蝠侠还是韦恩？他最好是韦恩因为韦恩当然是听不明白的，说不定会以为这是什么氪星人特有发声器官发出的诡异呻吟。如果他是蝙蝠侠情况就很糟糕了……不过也说不准，万一，他是说万一，万一，蝙蝠侠其实并不懂得氪星语的粗口呢？毕竟他们的氪星语教学中并不包含这种东西。没错，他只不过是呻吟得太投入了一点，动用了某个他自己也不清楚其存在的器官。事情就是这样。

……这听起来怎么有点像他青春期第一次梦遗的时候，他试图在爸妈都知道是怎么回事的情况下辩称自己尿床了。不，不不，就算那个是蝙蝠侠也最好不要知道这是怎么回事。

足足五分钟，鞭子都没有回到他的身上。五分钟里卡尔一直在战战兢兢思考究竟要怎么糊弄过面前这个不管是谁。他的阴茎甚至为此软了一点。

然后那根鞭子又回来了。它不轻不重地在他的阴茎顶端戳了两下。卡尔知道自己完蛋了。

拿着鞭子的人开始认认真真地玩起了氪星人的阴茎。他用鞭子极尽温柔地爱抚这根形状漂亮的性器，手法精妙，轻重得宜，再在卡尔最意想不到的时候重重地抽下去。这几乎就是先前的乳头责罚的翻版，只不过十倍巧妙，十倍磨人。被铐住双手的氪星人在鞭子底下无助地挣动，胯部弹起又落下，几乎就像是被拿鞭子的人指教着跳一支下流的舞蹈。

他要被这根见鬼的鞭子搞疯了。他根本阻止不了自己出声求饶。

紧接着他发现了一个要命的问题：他不知道该向谁请求。他只能模模糊糊地喊着“求您了，先生，我好难受”，寄望于持鞭人大发善心放过他。

过了大概有一个世纪那么久，鞭子终于停下了。卡尔感觉自己距离射出来只有一线之遥——他甚至都不知道自己还能射出点什么来。鞭子沾满了他的尖梢忽然贴上他的脸，他甚至能感觉到上面沾着的自己的前液。鞭梢顺着他的脸一路上滑，直到钩住眼罩的边沿，向上一挑。

红太阳房里的光线很暗，但卡尔仍然感到双眼被红色的人造日光刺伤。他适应了一分钟才敢睁眼。韦恩正站在他的面前，笑意盈盈地看着他。韦恩——布鲁斯穿着他们第一次约会时的那身衣服。中灰色的修身西装，完美地衬托出他宽阔的肩膀和有力的腰腹；蓝色领带，蓝宝石袖扣，颜色与他的眼睛互相呼应；稍稍有一点鞋跟的黑色牛津鞋意味着漂亮的脚背线条；熨烫整齐的裤子让他的腿看起来尤其修长，白色丝绸衬衫的质地则让他看起来像一尊英俊典雅的古典雕像。唯一的不同是他手上那双黑色的小羊皮手套，但它们只让他显得更加令人着迷。

布鲁斯平时很少在公开场合穿 _这么_ 合身的西服。他是个高大、强壮、富有侵略性的男人，可惜为了维持傻瓜富豪的人设，多数时候他不得不穿那些能将身形修饰得更纤细无害一点的西服套装。克拉克从没说过，但他觉得这是一种浪费。

克拉克还记得自己第一次见到这身衣服的那天。他们把第一次约会定在大都会的某个家庭餐馆，布鲁斯穿错了衣服可在克拉克看来这一点都不重要。那天他自己穿了条宽松的牛仔裤，一整晚都觉得裤裆的位置紧得难以忍受。

卡尔几乎要为韦恩站在这里这件事本身呻吟起来。

“我本来不想让你知道我究竟是谁，”韦恩一边把玩鞭子一边笑嘻嘻地说，“但我改变主意了。我觉得有必要让你看清楚究竟是谁让你这么快乐。”他用鞭子轻轻碰了碰卡尔的脸。“记住我了？”

卡尔真的呻吟了一声。

韦恩笑了起来。他随手把鞭子扔在一边，走得更近了一点，伸出一只手轻轻摩挲氪星人泛红的眼眶。卡尔没来得及躲开他。

“真可爱，”他毫不掩饰自己的喜爱，“可惜我得走啦。大蝙蝠不会高兴我在这里逗留太久的。”

他吹着口哨，给卡尔重新戴上眼罩、口笼和尿道堵。卡尔从头到尾都没有想起来要反抗。

卡尔继续试图估算时间。

韦恩停留的时间长过此前每一次他或者蝙蝠侠出现的时间。卡尔不确定是不是自己的感觉出了错。无论是不是，这都不是个好兆头——要么是布鲁斯开始拖延时间，要么就是他自己的时间感彻底没救了。

开门声响起。卡尔决定跟着自己的感觉走，得出的结论是他们应该还有大约十二个小时。

进来的人同样不肯说话。小盆子被放在地上的熟悉声音响起。尿道堵被拔掉。雄性生物的生理学问题又一次出现：他硬着，射不出来，因此也尿不出来。

卡尔听到了某种他不确定是什么的响动。几秒钟之后，鞭子的尖梢落在了他的左边乳头上。鞭子的技巧和此前不太一样，但卡尔还记得蝙蝠侠在惩罚的场合以外从不喜欢用鞭子这件事。正在发生的事情绝对算不上惩罚，所以现在站在这里的又是谁？

新的持鞭人稍稍花了点时间才让面前的氪星人射出来。这和技术没什么关系，纯粹是因为后者确实快要没什么东西好射了。事实上，抛开他的阴茎反应迟钝这个部分之外，卡尔根本就被这顿鞭子搞得晕头转向。这让他在十分钟之后犯了个大错。

不说话的来客在给自己的手套消毒后打开了口笼。舀满了流食的勺子被抵在氪星人的嘴唇边。卡尔张开嘴，让对方把食物一点一点喂给自己。他满脑子都是穿着漂亮西装的韦恩，以至于在他 _真正的_ 主人为他擦去不慎沾到嘴角的流食时脱口而出：“谢谢您，韦恩先生。”

那只手一开始没有给出反应。卡尔侧了侧脑袋，讨好地轻轻蹭了蹭——然后他僵住了。他碰到的手套表面非常粗糙。它是蝙蝠侠的战术手套。

“我很惊讶，”蝙蝠侠冷淡、低沉的嗓音响了起来，“你从什么时候开始对着他摇尾巴的？”

卡尔瑟缩了一下。

“说话。”蝙蝠侠命令他。

“我没有。”他脱口而出一句反驳。

“骗子，”蝙蝠侠的声音忽然在他的耳边响起，“你喜欢韦恩。你觉得他英俊、迷人、富有吸引力。”

“我……我没有！”卡尔急切地辩解。他太激动了，甚至挣扎了一下，带出一阵锁链碰撞的声音。

蝙蝠侠贴着他的耳朵轻轻哼了一声。卡尔僵住了。

“韦恩什么都告诉我了，”蝙蝠侠平淡地说，“我很失望。我给你我的烙印，原本指望你能记住谁才是你真正的主人。”

卡尔咬着下唇摇了摇头。他没有背叛主人。他此前从没有给过韦恩好脸色。但韦恩确实英俊非凡……他只是情难自禁。

而且韦恩比蝙蝠侠亲切。他被一个人关在这里太长时间了，他是真的想要谁来好好抚摸他。哪怕隔着手套也行。

“我会给你一些反省的时间。”蝙蝠侠如此宣告。

他站了起来。一言不发地给卡尔做了清理，重新给后者戴上口笼。他打开那个还塞在氪星人屁股里的振动肛塞的开关，用最简单粗暴的办法让对方硬了起来。紧接着肛塞停下，尿道堵又回到了那根氪星阴茎里。

蝙蝠侠直到离开都没有再说过一句话。

克拉克没想到他会直接被晾在房间里。他敢肯定布鲁斯就是故意的。

话又说回来，他脸上有眼罩有口笼，布鲁斯到底是从哪里发现他 **真的** 在觉得无聊？

他考虑了一下要不要用那个小按钮再给布鲁斯发点什么。不过，显而易见，布鲁斯就是不会理他。所以不了。他不如趁现在稍微睡一会儿。

不知道多久之后，他又被肛塞的震动叫醒了。他在口笼后面模糊地呻吟了一声，一个不怎么令人愉快的领悟忽然击中了他。

布鲁斯该不会直到最后一刻都不打算认真操他一顿了吧？

从没有剧本可循的部分开始，不管是韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都一次也没有摘过手套。起先克拉克还以为这是某种人设需要，但现在回想起那些细节，就会发现里面并不是没有给出某种线索。无论是韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都不许他咬掉手套。随着游戏的不断进行，戴着手套的肢体接触也在渐渐减少。甚至连韦恩都不怎么说话了。

倒不是说他没有猜到布鲁斯打算搞接触限制一类的桥段。但他本来以为它不会变成这么难熬的东西。他就是想要被布鲁斯触碰。或者反过来也行。

说到底，他又不是个真的sub。他开始感到有点焦躁了。

并且这里还有另一个问题。他在等待布鲁斯出现的时候算了算时间，他们应该还有大约六七个小时。如果不给他留出晒太阳的时间，他们余下的时间也不会超过八个小时。他倒是相信布鲁斯不会不放他出去上班的，但是……他很可能不会有时间把乳钉取掉了。他得戴着它们穿衬衫。而且就算他在衬衫里再穿一件打底背心，也不能完全解决乳钉会在衣服上印出某种痕迹这个问题。

烙印反倒比较好办。哪怕布鲁斯把他直接从这个房间打包去星球日报，他也总是会在途中晒到太阳的。

不过布鲁斯搞不好真的做得出让他直接戴着乳钉去上班这种事。然后再在他找个地方躲起来把乳钉取掉的时候跑出来突然袭击他。操。

他得想办法解决一下这个问题。

这次来的人是蝙蝠侠。

前半程他都没有说话。沉默着解开口笼，沉默着把一根吸管抵在卡尔的嘴唇上。卡尔张开嘴叼住吸管乖乖吮吸，决心这次来的人不管是谁，他都绝不会上第二次当了。

通过吸管送到他嘴里的液体尝起来还是很像蝙蝠侠的口服营养液。卡尔忍住这味道带来的微妙恶心感把它们喝光，同时心里充满对能够忍受这种味道的蝙蝠侠的敬意。

吸管很快离开。他没有被马上戴上口笼。蝙蝠侠站在一边，用冷淡的声音宣布：“这一次你不被允许排泄。这是惩罚。”

难怪蝙蝠侠带来的是稀释营养液而不是流食。他就是故意的。

或许是因为看出卡尔的委屈，蝙蝠侠的一只手落在了他的头上，揉了揉他的头发。那只手上仍然戴着手套。

“你能做到的，”他轻声说，“好孩子。”

卡尔轻轻蹭了蹭那只手。那是蝙蝠侠的左手。现在它顺着卡尔的后脑勺滑到他的后颈处，动作温柔地抚摸他。

那只手的角度……蝙蝠侠一定站得非常近。卡尔分心猜测了一下蝙蝠侠现在的位置，然后向着斜前方蹭去。如果他没有猜错的话那里应该是战甲的裆部。他当然没办法靠嘴撬开蝙蝠侠的战甲，但或许他的主人不会拒绝送上门的一个口活。

他是真的很想念布鲁斯皮肤的温度。

他几乎就要成功了。但是蝙蝠侠落在他后颈的手忽然离开。它在他的脸上没什么感情地拍了拍。

“你很没有教养。”蝙蝠侠平静地评价。

卡尔轻轻呜咽了一声。他的算盘落空了。

“我没有教过你这种事，”蝙蝠侠说，“是谁教会你的？韦恩吗？”

卡尔为这句话猛地抬起头。他用力摇头，试图证明自己的无辜。

“无论是谁教你的，”蝙蝠侠没有理他，“你都不该这么粗鲁。”这意味着又会有新的惩罚。“说吧，你想要什么？”

卡尔开口：“乳钉。我，我明天上班的时候，它……”

他惊讶地发现自己竟然结结巴巴的。

蝙蝠侠冷淡地笑了一声。“这不是宠物应该操心的问题。”他指出。

卡尔没忍住瑟缩了一下。蝙蝠侠走到他的身后，取出那个肛塞，换成另一个。新的肛塞形状有点熟悉，但卡尔一时想不起它是哪一个了。

“你会为不恰当的行为和提问受到更多的惩罚。”蝙蝠侠公事公办地告知。

卡尔听着他离开。

那个新换上的肛塞忽然发出一阵微弱的电流。

卡尔彻底没法计时了。没有人能在被特意喂了水又不允许排泄还要忍受电击肛塞的时候好好计时。超人也不行。

天知道多久之后，肛塞的动静终于停了。门的方向传来开门的声音。

进来的人是韦恩。他从一开始就没有费心掩饰身份，快活地吹着口哨走到卡尔面前，放下小盆子，拔掉尿道堵。混合着精液的尿液立即滴进盆子里。

卡尔在口笼后面喘着气。现在到底几点了？他们还有多少时间？

韦恩隔着手套爱抚氪星人的胸口。他一边玩一边批评蝙蝠侠的品味：“我早就想说了，这对乳钉一点都配不上你。他应该弄点别的好货来，最好镶着红宝石——我是真的很喜欢看你被红色打扮起来。或者镶着外星陨石也不错。”

介于这里跪着的是一个氪星人，“外星陨石”几乎就是一种特指了。卡尔为此不自在地缩了缩。

“啊，”韦恩遗憾地感叹，“可惜我是没有胆子动那个大蝙蝠留下的东西了。”他不情不愿地收回手。“不过蝙蝠侠确实给我交待了任务。”

韦恩走了过来。他取出肛塞，清理过卡尔的阴茎。他稍稍走开了一小会儿，然后有另一个形状更长的肛塞被放回氪星人的屁股。卡尔发现这个肛塞的形状不太熟悉，它……

它根本不是肛塞。那是一条贞操带，上面当然有一根用来塞满他的屁股的假阴茎。贞操带的前端还有一个金属笼子。韦恩把那根暂时没有硬起来的氪星阴茎放进去，用铁笼子里自带的尿道堵塞住它的前端。大小刚刚好。听起来它的前半部分还有一个单独的锁。

韦恩的仍然戴着手套。即便如此，卡尔还是为他的触碰轻轻发抖。

戴完贞操带之后韦恩就走开了。紧接着卡尔听到一阵奇怪的布料摩擦声。那个声音不知为何有点耳熟。很快，某种应该是衣服的东西被套在了他的头上。而那个“衣服”的质感他就算再被魔法搞到失忆一次也还是会记得。

那是他的制服。超人的制服。

当然，他的双手还被拷着。他不可能以这种姿势穿上制服。韦恩显然也意识到了这一点。他步履轻快地走开，到墙壁上戳戳按按，打开了卡尔的手铐。

卡尔犹豫了三秒钟，最终还是决定不要擅自开始穿衣服。韦恩显然对此很满意，因为他在给卡尔套上衣服的时候称赞了一声。

然后他隔着衣服拨弄了一下氪星人的乳头。卡尔忽然想起布鲁斯关于戴着乳钉的超人的那些描述。这让他又好气又好笑。

“看来我们还是需要乳贴。”韦恩显然对此也有一些想法。他卷起制服的下摆，让卡尔露出胸口。伴随着大量不必要的挑逗动作，两个乳贴分别落在了卡尔的两边乳头上。它们被特意订做得很大，完全包裹住了乳钉。

韦恩对乳贴的效果大概也很满意。他把卷起的上衣下摆放了下来，又在卡尔的胸口拍了两下。卡尔皱起眉头。戴着乳钉再被贴上乳贴的感觉果然很奇怪。

“好啦，”韦恩站起来，“现在我得重新把你拷上了。真可惜。我也想试试看被超人强壮的双臂抱住是什么样呢。”

他重新给卡尔戴上手铐，收紧连着墙壁的锁链，调整到最开始的那个长度。然后他哼着歌开始给氪星人穿裤子。完成这个部分之后，他又绕到卡尔身后，把制服的披风加上。最后，他把卡尔脸上的眼罩拿掉了。

出现在卡尔面前的是穿着居家服的韦恩。他的头发有点乱，衣服袖子卷起来了一点，露出一截强壮的手臂。那套居家服是黑色的，唯独胸口的位置有一朵红线绣出的玫瑰。

韦恩伸出手。卡尔偏了偏头，想要蹭蹭那截露出来的手臂。韦恩当然躲开了他。

“别动。”韦恩轻轻拍了拍他的头顶。然后那双戴着黑色手套的手伸进了他的头发里。韦恩脸上的表情值得玩味，而他给卡尔梳理头发的动作几乎称得上含情脉脉。

卡尔忽然意识到韦恩这是在给他还原超人的发型。

你究竟想做什么，布鲁斯？

韦恩完成他的工作之后就退开了。他漫不经心地扫了跪在面前的 _超人_ 一眼，响亮地吹了声口哨。

“你的蓝眼睛让我想起我的丈夫，”他收起被他带来的所有东西，转过身向门走去，“可惜他暂时被蝙蝠侠征用啦。我不得不独守空房整整两个晚上。”他打开门走出去。“等他回来了我要让他好好补偿我。”

红太阳房间的门又被关上了。

卡尔低下头打量自己。

贞操带确实怎么看得出痕迹，但是他的靴子算是毁了。包裹住小腿的红色靴筒上沾满了他自己射出来的东西，很可能是之前连续高潮的那次弄在上面的。他在脑子里把自己的红靴子换成蝙蝠侠的那双战靴，忽然就理解了为什么布鲁斯一定要让他穿着靴子。

说起来，现在这算什么？满足一下布鲁斯想要把超人关起来的执念？他们应该已经没什么时间了，最多再过两三个小时布鲁斯就得让他去上班。总不能是布鲁斯想让他就这样直接飞回大都会，这也太没创意了。

卡尔无所事事地闭目养神。半个多小时之后，他渐渐意识到有哪里不对劲。

他的胸口很难受。一种介于酸胀和瘙痒之间的感觉在乳尖蔓延，而乳钉的存在显然没能帮上忙。他的后穴也是。他好希望贞操带上那根东西动一动。

显而易见，那些见鬼的道具上都被抹了药。他在口笼后面模模糊糊地骂了一声，双腿不由自主夹紧，但这一点用也没有。他只能独自忍受这些药物的效力。

又过了一会儿，门开了。

进来的人是蝙蝠侠。他径直走到墙边，让那块后面藏着密码键盘的缓冲垫弹开。他在键盘上戳了几下，解开了困住卡尔的手铐。

“超人，”蝙蝠侠听起来是认真的，“我需要你的帮助。”他走到卡尔身边，向后者伸出手。

卡尔握住蝙蝠侠的手，借力从地上站起来。贞操带上的那根假阴茎因此在他的屁股里冲撞了一下，几乎让他当场软了腿。蝙蝠侠在确认他站稳之后就松开手，转身朝门的方向走去。

卡尔跟在他身后，不太明白这是哪一出。布鲁斯是个对工作很认真的人，所以这应该还是游戏的一部分……但他究竟想要什么？

要跟上蝙蝠侠的步伐——这原本不是什么难事。但现在卡尔的屁股里有一根抹了药的假阴茎。他只能小心地夹起屁股，尽量减少假阴茎在步行过程中带来的摩擦。中途蝙蝠侠停下来过两次，询问他怎么了。

“不……没什么。”超人咬着牙回答他。布鲁斯绝对是故意的。

他们花了比平时更久的时间才走到蝙蝠电脑的主机前面。蝙蝠侠问超人要不要喝点什么，被超人黑着脸拒绝了。

“那我们直接说正事，”蝙蝠侠走到一旁的工作台边，从上面拿起来一块水晶，随手扔给超人，“我正在读取里面的数据，但它好像出了一点问题。”

卡尔认出了那块水晶。那是他之前给布鲁斯的氪星科技资料。蝙蝠侠回到蝙蝠电脑旁，俯下身敲敲打打，调出资料读取的界面。卡尔趁着这个机会悄悄打量了一遍蝙蝠电脑的所有显示屏，发现所有原本应该显示时间的地方现在都被别的程序界面替代。

所以时间可能比他想的要宽裕一点。那些时间感控制的小把戏确实起作用了。

“超人，”蝙蝠侠的声音忽然响起，“来看看这个。”

超人把自己挪到蝙蝠电脑的屏幕旁边。屏幕上是关于某个氪星武器的设计图纸，但它的说明文件全部都损坏了。蝙蝠侠走到一边，拖过来一个可以读取氪星水晶的仪器，一边公事公办地说：“我不确定是我的仪器出了问题还是水晶本身的问题。”

超人转过身。那根假阴茎在他身体里又动了动，戳中了某个敏感点。他用力咬住嘴唇，吞下一声呻吟。说真的，布鲁斯为什么不直接把他扒光？他保证会好好趴在蝙蝠电脑上挨操，一点怨言也不会有。

蝙蝠侠显然察觉了他的异样。哥谭市的守护者走过来，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“你还好吗？”他听起来甚至是在 **认真** 关心超人的身体状况。如果不是他收回手的时候以一种微妙的角度轻轻蹭过超人的胸口。

他绝对是故意的。

卡尔瞪了他一眼，没有回答这个明知故问的问题。超人走到读取仪器旁边，把水晶放了进去。

那些文件直接查看是完好的。问题出在把它们传进蝙蝠电脑的过程里。不知道为什么，拷贝后的数据就是会损坏。蝙蝠侠一边检查仪器一边拿各种各样的专业问题询问超人。他甚至还拆开那个该死的读取仪检查了一遍。

至于超人……超人正被胸口和屁股里的感觉弄得快要发疯呢。他甚至趁着蝙蝠侠蹲下来拆仪器的时候悄悄玩弄自己的胸口。这没用。那两个乳贴太厚了，他根本没法缓解那种可怕的刺痒感。他头昏脑胀，以至于过了好长时间才想明白那个水晶里的数据是怎么回事。

“我想起来了，”他叫住正要去拿新的数据线的蝙蝠侠，“那是一种特殊的加密方式。只可阅读不可拷贝。它就是被这么设计的。”

“它可以被解密吗？”蝙蝠侠直截了当地发问。

“可以，”超人点点头，“但你得先把读取仪装回去。”

“这没问题。”蝙蝠侠公事公办地回应。他又转过身，埋头去对付起被他拆开的仪器。超人小心翼翼地扶住身边的工作台。他又爽又难受，几乎控制不住自己悄悄扭动屁股的动作。而且他很确定，要不是因为贞操带上那个铁笼子，他现在肯定完全勃起了。他们在这里无意义地谈了多久工作了？四十分钟还是一个小时？

蝙蝠侠组装的速度比拆卸快。十分钟之后，一台完好的氪星水晶读取仪就被摆在了超人面前。卡尔把那块水晶放进去。他甚至不得不打起精神来认真解除数据加密。

蝙蝠侠在一边耐心地等着。超人在等数据处理的时候视线悄悄从他的裆部飘过。那些裆部护甲还好端端地在那儿呢。说真的，蝙蝠侠不会觉得今天那些护甲太紧了吗？他到底还要多久才会把超人按到周围的随便哪个平面上？还是说，他是在等超人故意露出破绽？

好消息是乳贴和假阴茎上的药物效果好像正在消退。坏消息是蝙蝠侠抓住了超人第三次瞥向他裆部的视线。后者可能也不是个坏消息。

“你今天不太正常，”蝙蝠侠警惕地发问，“超人，你怎么了？”

卡尔几乎想也没想地叫了一声“主人”。

蝙蝠侠低声笑了起来。“看来你终于记得谁才是你的主人了，”他声音里的所有情绪都消失了，他又变回了那个冷酷的dom，“可惜你的主人还有正事要做。”

然后他把超人晾在一边，转头处理起那些终于完全解密的数据。但他肯定没有专心。因为当超人悄悄动了动，想走到他身边来的时候，他回头冷淡地斥责了一句：“乖乖站好。”

卡尔不再移动了。他感到那根假阴茎开始动了起来——见鬼的谁家的贞操带还会振动？！

蝙蝠侠没有再回头看他。

大约一刻钟之后，蝙蝠侠的通讯器响了起来。他把通讯转到蝙蝠电脑上接通。

“哈喽，”迪克的声音从音响里传出来，“我有打扰什么吗？”

“没有。”蝙蝠侠回答他。

“那就好，”哥谭市今晚的代班蝙蝠侠夸张地说，“我和罗宾刚刚端掉了一个新兴黑帮的窝点，但我们可能惹了点小麻烦。我觉得你需要知道这件事。”

“哪种小麻烦？”蝙蝠侠还在忙活他的数据，他甚至头都没有抬起来。

“那个黑帮，我们后来发现，”迪克说话有一点喘气，他可能正在高楼大厦之间飞荡，“是红头罩有意扶持的。我们没来得及在动手前发现这件事。”

“你和他联系过了吗？”蝙蝠侠终于停下了手里的工作。

“呃，还没有，”迪克听起来有点尴尬，“我试过了，但他现在不知道在哪个没信号的星系。我给他留了言。”

“我知道了，”蝙蝠侠回答他，“你们下次应该把情报交换工作做得更好。”

“是啊，”迪克表示同意，“我们应该做得更好的。希望头罩收到信息之后不要太生气。”他沉默了大概十秒钟。“说起来，你和他今晚玩得怎么样？”

蝙蝠侠身后响起什么东西被摔在地上的声音。

“还不错，”蝙蝠侠听起来心情颇好，这非常难得，“我们度过了一个愉快的夜晚。”

“哇，”迪克真心感叹，“所以你到底把约会地点定在了哪里？我想参考一下你的品味。”

“专业一点，”蝙蝠侠提醒他最年长的门徒，“我们回来说。”

“没问题，”迪克快乐地回答，“蝙蝠侠下线。”他把“蝙蝠侠”三个字说得格外大声。

蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠侠轻轻哼了一声，关闭了通讯。

他身后不远的地方，超人正面红耳赤地站着。他旁边是一把翻到在地的椅子。

蝙蝠侠走了过去。“你不会真的以为我告诉迪克了吧？”他用 _韦恩_ 那种轻浮的腔调发问。

“我没有，”卡尔尽量用超人的语气回答他，“我……”蝙蝠侠把一只手放在他的胸口，用力揉了揉。他立即说不下去了。

那只手从他的胸口滑到屁股上。卡尔没忍住大声喘息了起来。

“你把制服弄脏了？”仍然是韦恩的语调，“坏狗狗。”

卡尔在自己意识到之前就已经在道歉了。这显然取悦了蝙蝠侠。那只仍然戴着战术手套的手从氪星人的屁股上离开，轻轻钩住后者脖颈上的项圈，带着他走向蝙蝠电脑的方向。

蝙蝠侠在他的椅子上坐下。他把氪星人安置在蝙蝠电脑操作台的底下。

“你被允许给我一个口活。”他说。

卡尔如释重负地呻吟了一声。他迫不及待地扒开蝙蝠侠裆部的护甲，拉低底下那条黑色内裤的裤腰，把藏在里面的那根阴茎放了出来。谢天谢地，他终于能碰到布鲁斯了。

蝙蝠侠显然已经硬了好一会儿。他的阴茎差一点弹到卡尔的脸上。操作台底下的氪星人小心翼翼地捧住它，伸出舌头舔了一口。蝙蝠侠鼓励地摸了摸他的脑袋。

卡尔张嘴把整根阴茎含了进去。他并没有用太多技巧，似乎成心不想要蝙蝠侠太快射出来。他把它含在嘴里，用舌头轻轻描绘它，好半天之后才试着做了一次深喉。之后他立即就退开了，用一只手扶住这根阴茎，轻轻舔了起来。他舔舐蝙蝠侠阴茎的方式几乎是在品尝它，把它当成一根味道上佳的棒棒糖或者冰棍。他根本不是在取悦蝙蝠侠——他是在取悦将近两天没能摸到过丈夫的自己。

蝙蝠侠对此显然并不满意。他悄悄调整了假阴茎的振动频率。

卡尔长长地呻吟了一声。他几乎跪不住，不得不趴在蝙蝠侠的膝盖上。这让他的上身贴紧了蝙蝠侠的小腿。他就用这个姿势在蝙蝠侠的腿上磨蹭起自己的胸口。感谢战靴上那些凹凸起伏的搭扣。上帝保佑它们。拉奥保佑它们。

“你不专心。”蝙蝠侠充满情欲的沙哑声音从他的头顶传来。他不得不勉力回过头，再一次把蝙蝠侠的阴茎含进嘴里。显而易见，除非他能把蝙蝠侠口出来，否则他今晚上别想被从贞操带里解放出来了。这让他认真了很多。

蝙蝠侠对此的回应是收紧了那只落在他头发上的手。

将近二十分钟之后，蝙蝠侠终于达到了高潮。一点破碎的呻吟声从卡尔的头顶传来。后者对此的回应是乖巧地收紧喉咙，认真吞下了所有他能吞下去的东西。确定蝙蝠侠不再射精之后他才把那根阴茎吐出来，小心翼翼地把它舔干净，放回内裤里。这个过程里他自己也达到了一次无精高潮。

“你做得很好。”蝙蝠侠脱掉了一只手套，温暖的、赤裸的手落在卡尔的头顶。它在氪星人茂密的黑发上轻轻抚摸了两下，很快钻到那条红披风底下，打开了超人制服的隐秘拉链。蝙蝠侠用这只没有手套的手撕掉超人胸口的乳贴，打开贞操带的锁。他在那根氪星阴茎上随便撸动了两下，超人就抽噎着高潮了。

然后超人直接失去了意识。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯用牙齿粗暴地扯掉另一只手上的手套，小心翼翼地捧起丈夫的脸。看起来克拉克只是筋疲力尽昏睡过去了。谢天谢地。

克拉克在蝙蝠翼上醒来。

他全身上下都被清理过了。布鲁斯在他昏过去的这段时间里给他洗了澡，取掉乳钉，换了一身藏蓝色的居家服。它和布鲁斯那身黑色的居家服是同样款式的一套，一朵红色的玫瑰在左边胸口灼灼绽放。

他动了动，发现自己被安全带绑在蝙蝠翼的座椅上。

“你醒了？”布鲁斯的声音从旁边传来。克拉克这才注意到他的左手正被布鲁斯的右手紧紧握住。布鲁斯的指缝间漏出一点微弱的银光，是他左手上的结婚戒指。他微笑起来。

“现在到底几点了？”他打了个哈欠，向自己的丈夫发问。

“美东时间四点二十八，”布鲁斯瞥了一眼仪表盘，“不过我们现在正在西四区。我觉得有必要提前带你出来晒晒太阳。”

“我相信你的判断。”克拉克耸了耸肩。他注意到布鲁斯正穿着和自己款式相同的黑色居家服，袖子卷起来，露出一截手臂——正和几个小时前在红太阳房间给他换衣的 _韦恩_ 一模一样。他翻了翻手腕，从布鲁斯的手里挣脱，转而握住了那截裸露的手臂。他本来只是想随便摸摸布鲁斯的——但手掌下的手臂肌肉质感真的很好。他没忍住多捏了几下。

他恨死接触限制那一套了。

离太阳升起还有一会儿。克拉克解开身上的安全带，试图给自己找个更舒服的姿势。布鲁斯用的不是现役的蝙蝠翼，而是一架已经退役有些日子的旧型号。这种早期型号最大的特点就是座舱空间窄小，正副驾驶座椅靠得很近，并且因为要留出一点放杂物的空间，座椅的设计对任何一个腿长的乘客都不太友好。

随着蝙蝠侠家族的人口不断扩张，这个早期型号很快就被淘汰。用迪克的话说，蝙蝠翼在更新换代的过程中逐渐变成了房车。

但克拉克知道布鲁斯为什么会兴师动众地请出这架旧战机。一方面是因为它的两个座椅真的靠得很近，克拉克一偏脑袋就能靠在布鲁斯身上，而克拉克现在肯定是想要尽量多的肢体接触的；另一方面……它是超人第一次因魔法暂时失去能力的时候搭乘过的那一架蝙蝠翼。

布鲁斯真是什么都记得。克拉克甚至得努力回忆，才能想起他和布鲁斯被捣蛋鬼关进那个讨厌的性幻想房间时自己穿着什么衣服。

克拉克在窄小的座椅上扭动了一下。最后他决定还是和布鲁斯靠在一起。

“说起来，”他靠在布鲁斯的肩上，闭着眼睛说，“我还以为你会喜欢那种更强制的玩法。”

“请定义‘强制’。”布鲁斯谨慎地回答“”。

“就是你说过的那些，”克拉克轻快地说，“什么把超人骗到有红太阳灯的房间……”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子。

“严格来说，”他认真说明，“我确实只对驯服超人的那个 _过程_ 感兴趣。但我有什么办法？我们都穿着浴袍坐在床上了。难道我们还要换成制服去打一架吗？”

“我其实没有什么意见，你知道的吧？”

“是啊，”布鲁斯冷笑了一声，“反正演技不好的又不是我。”

克拉克坐了起来。

“但你的细节设计不行，”他转过头看向布鲁斯不为所动的英俊侧脸，“你看，色情绳缚明明应该是重头戏，结果你把它用在开头。后面的拘束戏码朴素得简直让人出戏。”

“所以你就拿那个按钮来跟我抱怨无聊了？”布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，“我还没有投诉你哭得太假了呢。”

他们双双沉默了大约一分钟。

“但是，”克拉克忽然说话了，“你都没有用氪石。”

布鲁斯僵硬了三秒钟。他缓缓转过头，克拉克几乎听见他的颈椎在咔吧咔吧地轻响。

“你还想要氪石？！”布鲁斯几乎大喊了起来。他用头一回听见超人那些被强奸幻想时的表情盯着自己的丈夫，看起来像是在盘算要不要打开座舱的挡风玻璃直接把克拉克扔出去清醒一下。

“你自己说过的啊，”克拉克用一副无辜表情看他，“乳钉上的绿氪石碎片。”

布鲁斯崩溃地用左手搓了一把自己的脸。

“你给我听清楚，”他恶狠狠地说，“我不会把那种东西用在我的丈夫身上。 **我不会。** 我从没抗议过你喜欢OOC超人反正这又不关我的事，但你能不能不要这么热衷于连着蝙蝠侠一起OOC？”

“我有吗？”克拉克歪了歪脑袋。他肯定是故意在模仿布鲁斯装傻的经典动作。

他们又沉默了三分钟。东方的天空渐渐亮了起来。

“我有点好奇，”克拉克轻声发问，“时间感。你到底是怎么搞的？”

“我严格控制每一次在红太阳房间停留的时间，”布鲁斯靠回座椅上，他稍稍侧了侧身体，让自己脑袋和克拉克的脑袋轻轻抵在一起，“除了有鞭子的两次，其他时候都是半个小时。这能给你某种恒定的时间锚点。”

“嗯哼。接着说。”

“我第一次出现和第二次出现之间隔了五个小时，之后每次间隔减少二十分钟。结合我每次在房间里停留的时间都完全相同，每次二十分钟不会很容易被察觉。”

“直到你拿出鞭子。”

“是的。强制高潮——我是故意选在那个时候的。我知道你差不多该开始无聊了。无论当时发生了什么，我都一定会找一个借口进行惩罚。之后连续两次有鞭子的场景，我在房间里都待得比先前更久，这样会让你开始怀疑自己的时间感出了问题。”

“……你真的很熟练啊！”克拉克由衷赞叹。

“我当了快二十年蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯笑了一声，“我掌握的审讯技巧多到超乎你的想象。”

“我觉得我被冒犯了。”克拉克同样没忍住自己的笑声。

太阳从北大西洋蔚蓝的、一望无际的海面尽头升起来。朝阳的光辉落在克拉克的身上，让他感觉浑身发痒。好的那种痒。

“我还有最后一个问题，”他再次抬起脑袋，“为什么从头到尾都没有插入式性爱？我都做好要被你射一肚子精液的准备了。”

“你是不是忘了我们用了红太阳灯？”布鲁斯睁开眼睛，面无表情地看着他，“我射进去就得给你清理，免得你生病发烧。这很麻烦的。”

“好吧，”克拉克轻轻笑了起来，“我接受这个解释。”

他凑过身，在布鲁斯的嘴角偷了个吻。然后他说：“我想出去飞一圈。”

布鲁斯没有说话。他把蝙蝠翼从自动驾驶模式切换回手动，驾驶战机降低高度。他打开座舱的挡风玻璃，克拉克松开他的手臂，轻盈优雅地飘了出去。

布鲁斯下意识地摸了摸刚刚被亲吻过的嘴角。迁徙中的海鸟划过天空，蝙蝠翼下方的海面有鲸鱼正在跃身击浪。超人在黄太阳光底下闪闪发光，令他目眩神迷。

我爱你，他心满意足地想着，并且不会有比这更爱你的时刻了。

他们的结婚六周年纪念日就是一场灾难。

灾难的意思是阿瑞斯人类世界一日游凑巧赶上海洋领主又一次试图和陆地人开战。等他们终于能把自己扔上床休息的时候，日历已经翻到新的一天了。

布鲁斯睡得很沉。他毕竟已经不那么年轻了，再没有二十年前那种一连三天不眠不休还能出门暴打一条街的反派的旺盛精力。何况躺在他身边的是克拉克，克拉克总会照看好他的后背。

他睡了足足十一个小时才醒来，发现自己一丝不挂地躺一张充满异星风情的床上，一条黄金锁链将他的左脚和床尾的柱子连在一起。周围没有人也没有超人，只有一个AI过来问他要不要喝水。

“不用了，谢谢。”他回答它。

然后他又懒洋洋地躺下了。在超人回来之前他应该还能再睡一会儿。

……话说回来，之前克拉克给我设计的台词是什么来着？

全文完


	2. 彩蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到一半的时候，我不愿署名的S粉朋友又和我唠出了两个顺序合计七八种他们可能搞的play，从里面捡个比较好玩的BS段子来当彩蛋XD

布鲁斯其实对恶霸总裁强迫羞辱小娇花一类的强制潜规则剧情一点兴趣都没有，如果非得搞潜规则剧本的话，他比较喜欢超人主动向金主爸爸出卖肉体换取利益的展开。后面那种恰好是克拉克会觉得无聊的类型。

但，无论如何，他们还是尝试了一次恶霸娇花play。

Play（理所当然地）没能顺利展开，不知不觉之间两个人从演戏变成真的吵起来了——很可能是因为布鲁斯（作为精分界的行家里手）开始拿蝙蝠侠说事，而克拉克是绝对会（虽然很符合人设但也很不合时宜地）认真起来的。

吵到一半的时候，布鲁斯忽然站起来用手指戳克拉克的胸口，说“这就是为什么你来求我”一类的话。直到这个时候克拉克才想起来他们的正事。他们明明正吵到一半，克拉克根本气得想打人，但问题就在于他们又不是真的来吵架的，最后普通社畜记者先生也只好被逼无奈接受了恶霸总裁的潜规则。

整个过程克拉克都十分非常不高兴，从头到脚写满“我在生气”，但两个人还是这样那样那样这样最终达到了生命的大和谐。

这让布鲁斯难得享受到了一点强制潜规则剧情的快乐。


End file.
